Getting Over You
by rosecchin
Summary: Gaara Sabaku. Cakep, cerdas, kaya raya. Hobi mukulin preman, ikutan balapan liar dan tawuran. Orangtuanya yang khawatir akan populasi manusia di Suna berinisiatif memutasikan Gaara ke Konoha. Hanya saja, Gaara tidak tahu jika seorang Hinata Hyuuga mampu menyembuhkan 'penyakit'nya. Dedicated for Daiyaki Aoi. GaaHina AU. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

** Getting Over You **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Rosecchi**

**AU―Highschool. Typo. Eyd campur. DLDR. No flame, please.**

**Just for fun. My first GaaHina (All The Way) Dedicated for Classico Blu~~  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**::Kegalauan Mama Karura::**

Awan yang berwarna abu-abu dan terlihat berat menutupi cahaya bulan yang kekuningan. Kegelapan malam yang sudah menyelimuti langit tak sedikit pun menggetarkan nyali si pemuda berambut merah. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tangannya terkepal kuat. Dadanya naik turun. Rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi dahi, membuat penglihatannya sedikit terganggu. Dengan sedikit gerakan jari, pemuda itu menyisir anak rambutnya ke belakang dan menampakkan mata hijau dengan lingkaran hitam yang tebal. Bola matanya yang hijau menatap puas hasil 'kerjanya'. Balok-balok kayu yang timpang-tindih. Pipa besi yang berserakan. Siswa SMA yang bergelimpangan. Kaki remuk, tulang rusuk patah merupakan hal yang biasa dilihat si Sabaku. Pemuda yang kini berdiri diantara korban 'keganasannya' itu menyeringai setelah melihat ketua yang menantangnya berakhir mengenaskan di tangannya. Tulang rusuk patah, kaki remuk dan pendarahan hebat di kepala.

Pertarungannya sendiri melawan dua puluh orang bersenjata pipa besi, pisau lipat dan pemantik api itu cukup memakan waktu lama dan berakhir dengan kemenangan. Dia hanya mengorbankan seragamnya yang kotor dan berlumuran darah, pipi dan lengan yang terluka. Lengannya yang putih dan berotot mengelap sebentar sudut bibirnya yang pecah dan menyeka keringat di dahinya yang bertatto.

Ah, Gaara Sabaku memang tak terkalahkan. Dengan mengandalkan semangat, tenaga dan tangan kosong, pemuda tampan itu berhasil mengalahkan satu kelompok berandal yang menantangnya bertarung. Gaara yang hobi berkelahi. Gaara yang senang mengalahkan preman. Gaara yang merasa puas saat meremukkan tulang orang. Gaara yang merasa bangga bisa mengalahkan siapapun yang berani menantangnya.

Yakin semuanya terkapar babak-belur dan tak akan melawan, Gaara mengambil ranselnya yang teronggok begitu saja dekat pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kawat dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jam delapan malam, dan itu tidak akan pernah membuat Gaara takut untuk berjalan sendirian pulang ke rumah.

Sepertinya ini malam yang menyenangkan bagi Gaara yang selalu merasa kosong dan bosan. Kakinya yang berlapis sepatu kets hitam menapaki jalanan aspal yang terasa lengang. Sunagakure di malam hari adalah yang paling menakutkan bagi perempuan, lansia dan anak-anak. Penjahat yang berkeliaran sebenarnya tak masalah bagi Gaara. Hanya saja, Gaara kali ini kelelahan. Percayalah, mengalahkan dua puluh orang itu tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Dan akhirnya, Sabaku bungsu itu mengambil keputusan paling tepat; mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera tiba di rumah.

Dari kejauhan, Gaara dapat melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar. Sinar lampu ruang tamu yang terang-benderang terlihat cemerlang di kegelapan malam. Gaara bertanya-tanya. Ada apa? Jarang sekali rumahnya yang besar itu membiarkan pintunya terbuka lebar. Bola mata hijau itu bisa menangkap dengan jelas Papanya sedang bersidekap menunggunya.

Gue bakalan diceramahi gara-gara keseringan beli seragam? Perasaan keuangan perusahaan gak ada masalah, pikir Gaara. Gaara mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Saat Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah, Mister Sabaku alias Papa Gaara sedang terduduk menatap anaknya dengan tajam. Seragam anaknya yang kotor, lengan yang terluka dan rambut yang acak-acakan membuat Ayah tiga orang anak itu menghela nafas, kesal.

"Gaara, duduk." Perintahnya terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Gaara yang benar-benar kelelahan.

Gaara yang kelelahan menurut untuk duduk. Menghempaskan punggungnya yang mendadak terasa perih untuk sesaat. Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara segera meraih lengan adiknya yang mengucurkan darah. Gadis kuncir empat itu sudah (terpaksa) biasa melihat adiknya yang pulang dengan luka di tubuhnya.

"Habis darimana?" tanya Mister Sabaku. Temari tetap diam dan fokus membalut lengan Gaara yang terluka. Aroma keringat Gaara yang bercampur cologne bisa membuat Temari mabuk kepayang jika gadis kuncir empat itu bukanlah kakak kandung Gaara.

"Main." Jawab Gaara sekenanya. Matanya yang hijau menatap potret keluarga Sabaku. Wajahnya dulu terlihat lemah dan menggelikan.

"Kok berdarah?" mata Mister Sabaku menyelidik. Kedua tangannya yang kasar ditaruh depan mulut, berpose seperti detektif.

"Mainin kepala orang." Gaara semakin asal menjawab.

Mister Sabaku ngelus dada. "Kamu gak kasian?"

"Mereka yang duluan ngajak jotos."

"Gaara!" sentak Mister Sabaku.

"Hn?"

Gaara memutar bola matanya. Buruan sih, mau ngomong apa. Belibet bener. Gaara berjengit. Alkohol yang mengenai jaringan kulitnya yang sobek benar-benar mengirimkan rasa pedih ke pusat syarafnya. Temari, sialan!

Gaara memelototkan matanya pada Temari.

"Kamu pindah ke Konoha. Bahaya kalau terus di Suna. Bisa-bisa kamu mengurangi angka populasi manusia di Suna."

Oh. Masalah itu. Gaara semakin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kursi yang empuk. Rasa pedih kini berganti dengan rasa dingin dari salep herbal yang dioleskan Temari. Ah, Gaara tahu salep ini sepupunya yang meracik.

"Gak mau." Sahut Gaara cuek.

Kalau di Konoha, entar populasi manusia Konoha menurun juga. Sama aja. Gak ada bedanya. Gaara mendengus. Padahal dia sebenarnya masih ingin menghancurkan satu kelompok lain yang mengajaknya balapan liar.

"Manusia di Suna akan mengalami kepunahan kalau kau begitu terus, Gaara!"

"Tinggal buat aja, gampang." Gaara semakin bosan dengan pembicaraan.

"GAARA SABAKU!"

Mister Sabaku terkena hipertensi mendadak. Urat-urat di kepalanya tercetak jelas. Gerahamnya mengatup rapat menahan amarah. Anaknya benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Ayah gak mau kamu ditangkep polisi!" akhirnya alasan paling kuat terlontar juga dari mulut Mister Sabaku. Mister Sabaku menatap sedih wajah anaknya.

Zaman sekarang tinggal salam-tempel saja. Mudah. Polisi zaman sekarang semuanya mata duitan, pikir Gaara. Semuanya bisa selesai dengan uang.

"Aku punya SIM."

"Ih gak nyambung, deh!" komentar Temari. Kakak perempuan itu selesai dengan tugasnya.

Memang itu tujuan Gaara. Kupingnya sudah panas.

"Gaara!"

Mama Karura bertindak cepat. Bola matanya yang satu warna dengan Gaara berkilat-kilat, menatap anaknya dengan pandangan tajam. Ini bukan masalah main-main. Bisa-bisa keluarga Sabaku dituntut ke pengadilan karena menurunkan angka statistik jiwa di kota Sunagakure. Dan pelakunya adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Mama gak mau anak Mama yang ganteng satu-satunya ternyata hobi berantem!"

Bola mata Gaara menghindar. Sabaku bungsu itu kehilangan minat bicara. Warna perban yang putih kini berganti menjadi cokelat pudar akibat darah Gaara

"―jadi aku bukan anak Mama?"

Tiba-tiba Kankurou, kakak Gaara datang. Dia duduk diantara Temari dan Gaara. Dia merasa ada di 'anak tiri'-kan oleh orangtuanya.

"Bukan." Gue ngejawab pertanyaan Kankurou yang ditujukan buat Mama.

"Mulung di tong sampah."

Bingo! Mama Karura tahu benar cara merusak mood Kankurou.

Kankurou merengut dan memperhatikan wajah Gaara. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka ini bersaudara. Tapi kenapa, wajah Gaara, tingkat kekerenan Gaara, bentuk tubuh Gaara semuanya jauh diatas dia? Kankurou menggigit bibir menahan tangis. Sama-sama dilahirkan dari orangtua yang sama, kenapa hasilnya berbeda?

"Pokoknya di Konoha, penyakit premanisme kamu harus sembuh! Atau kalau nggak, Mama kirim kamu ke Arab Saudi, ikut mondok di pesantren bawah tanah yang penjaganya pake baju zirah dan siap tempur semua!"

Orangtua gue kenapa sih?

"Emang ada?"

"Gaara sayang, mau dikirim ke Arab Saudi atau Konoha?" suara Mama terdengar seperti hantu perempuan. Gue udah pernah ngerasain peluru campur racun yang ditembakkan pesuruh Papa lewat AK-47. Sakitnya sih gak seberapa, tapi bikin gue sukses dirawat di Rumah Sakit selama tujuh hari. Bagi Gaara, waktu tujuh hari cukup untuk menghabisi tujuh puluh remaja nakal di tangannya.

"... Konoha."

Sebenarnya, Gaara menurut pada perintah Mister dan Misis Sabaku karena ada maunya. Dia tidak rela jika Masserati, iPad, notebook, kartu kredit, kartu ATM dblokir oleh Mister Sabaku secara sepihak. Kalau Gaara mau, Gaara bisa saja menghajar petugas bank, mengambil notebooknya dari Mister Sabaku.

Sayang, Mister Sabaku punya pasukan khusus berseragam jas dan kacamata hitam yang dipersenjatai untuk menghadapi kemampuan bertarung Gaara yang jauh diatas rata-rata. Pasukan berjas hitam itu membawa AK-47, parang, golok bahkan bambu runcing disaat Gaara sedang tidak membawa senjata apa pun. Karena kelicikan dan ketidakadilan itu, Gaara terpaksa mengalah. Mister Sabaku yang kelewat senang karena Gaara menurut tidak tahu rencana Gaara yang sebenarnya. Nanti di masa depan, saat posisi Mister Sabaku beralih pada Gaara, pemuda merah itu takkan segan lagi untuk menghabisi semua suruhan Ayahnya. Mungkin sekali tembakan meriam beracun cukup untuk mereka semua. Gaara memang terlalu banyak menonton thriller.

"Yaay, adik gue bakal jadi anak pindahan yang keren di Konoha, dong?" Wajah Kankurou berbinar cerah. Nada suaranya terdengar riang. Sepertinya, status jomblo yang selama ini menghantui hari-hari yang dilewati Kankurou sebentar lagi akan pergi, jauh. Karena, Gaara, adiknya-lah yang menjadi rival terbesar Kankurou dalam mendapatkan pujaan hati. Banyak gadis yang menolak Kankurou karena Gaara lebih tampan. Gaara lebih keren. Gaara lebih kuat. Gaara lebih wangi. Dan sekarang, Gaara akan pegi. Pergi. Pergi. Kankurou terlalu senang.

Gak mungkin kali hidup gue jadi kayak di komik-komik yang sering Kankurou baca? Pindahan, dikucilin. Tapi liat aja, siapapun yang berani ngucilin gue, gue pastiin tangannya bakalan potong. Atau minimal kakinya patahlah. Ya.. paling ringan hidungnya bengkok dikit.

Lupakan perkataan yang bilang gue tak terkalahkan. Prestasi gue sebagai tukang berantem musnah sudah mulai detik ini. Daripada gue harus mondok di pesantren Arab Saudi. Untuk pertama kalinya, gue merinding ngebayangin kepribadian gue yang mendadak jadi alim.

Gue gak bakal ngebiarin itu semua terjadi.

**.**

**Rosecchi**

**.**

Udara Konoha bersih tak bercampur pasir selayaknya udara yang biasa Gaara hirup di Suna. Gaara yang tak suka cuaca gersang di Suna kini menikmati cerahnya Konoha. Gaara yang selalu berkeringat karena panasnya iklim di Suna kini tak perlu repot-repot menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Awannya terlihat putih, bertumpuk, ringan dan menyenangkan. Tidak silau, tidak panas. Kulit Gaara yang sering mengalami ruam kini berteriak kesenangan. Tidak ada lagi sinar matahari yang menyengat. Kini, matahari bersinar dengan hangat.

Dari balik kaca Ferrari milik Mister Sabaku yang berlapis film gelap penahan sinar ultraviolet, Gaara bisa melihat pohon yang rimbun sepanjang jalan. Tidak ada pelepah pohon yang kering, ranting yang patah, dan daun yang menguning. Semuanya lebat, rimbun dan hijau seperti warna mata Gaara.

Gedung sekolahnya besar dan bagus. Pohon willow dan jati ada di sepanjang jalanan Konoha. Letaknya di pusat kota. Persis depan kantor Wali Kota. Akses untuk ke game center sepertinya mudah. Berita bagus bagi Gaara yang tak bisa lepas dengan play station dan X-box. Mister Sabaku menarik tuas rem dan membuat Gaara terpental dan dahinya hampir membentur dashboard di depannya.

"Turun, ini sekolahmu. Belajar, jangan berantem mulu. Awas, AK-47 selalu siap nembakin kamu."

Gaara mendecih lalu keluar dari Range Rover. Segera Gaara membuka risleting tas sekolahnya. Alat yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata hanyalah gunting, cutter dan penggaris besi tiga puluh senti. Buku pelajaran setebal lima senti tak cukup menahan laju peluru yang dimuntahkan moncong AK-47. Mister Sabaku benar-benar licik menurut Gaara.

"Gaara, papa pergi dulu. Kalau ada laporan dari guru, Papa pastiin hari ini juga kamu ada di Arab Saudi." Nada suaranya tambah serius, "Papa pastiin juga kamu entar dari preman jadi pastur."

Gila. Pastur katanya? Gaara terdiam kehabisan kata-kata. Segera saja Gaara merogoh kantung sakunya dan membuka dompetnya. Dia harus segera ke mesin ATM terdekat untuk menarik uang dan membeli senapan. Pistol atau senjata api lainnya untuk dijadikan pertahanan apabila suruhan Mister Sabaku menyeret dan mengirimnya ke Arab Saudi. Biarpun Gaara termasuk preman, Gaara anti dengan yang namanya memalak dan dipalak. Ketahuan kere'-nya dong kalau malak? Gaara Sabaku itu kaya raya, makmur dan sejahtera, you know.

Pintu mobil otomatis tertutup. Mister Sabaku menginjak pedal gas dan memutar setir. Ban mobil menggeelinding dan melesat maju meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap gedung sekolah, malas.

Mister Sabaku mengendarai mobil dengan riang. Sebenarnya masih ada banyak faktor mengapa Gaara dipindahkan ke Konoha.

Gaara sudah menyiapkan rencana. Awas aja kalau di sekolah ini ada yang ngehukum gue gara-gara tatto di jidat gue. Liat aja, minimal hidungnya gue bengkokkin, tekad Gaara sambil meregangkan lengan.

Gaara menaiki tangga untuk menuju kelas barunya. Sudah banyak gadis yang menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan pada Gaara yang sedang mencari kelasnya. Gaara bisa mendengar beberapa teriakan dari gadis-gadis yang sekarang menggemarinya. Ketemu. Kelas sebelas A. Gaara diam diluar dan menunggu sampai wali kelas barunya datang, begitu instruksi Mama Karura tadi malam.

"Yo, saya Kakashi Hatake. Wali kelas kalian selama setahun ini. Belajar yang giat untuk menghadapi ujian negara, ya!" pria bermasker hitam dan sedang membawa novel mencurigakan memperkenalkan diri sebagai wali kelasnya.

Gaara bersama murid-muridnya lain diatur sedemikian rupa menjadi barisan agar ketika memasuki kelas tak ricuh atau berebutan. Sebenarnya, jika Gaara mau, Gaara bisa kabur dari kelas ke game center. Hal itu urung dilakukannya tepat setelah dia menengok ke sebelah kiri dan kanan, diujung tangga sana, pesuruh ayahnya yang memakai jas hitam sudah mengawasinya.

Gaara mendecih dan memutar bola matanya. Jadi gue sekolah aja diawasin? Okesip, batin Gaara.

"Baiklah. Kita atur tempat duduk sesuai absen kelas."

Gaara terus menunggu hingga namanya disebut. Seperti biasa, sekolah-belajar-mendengarkan guru adalah kegiatan membosankan dalam hidupnya.

"Gaara Sabaku dan Hinata Hyuuga."

Bola mata Gaara yang dari tadi terpaku pada putihnya ubin lantai segera bergerak dan mendapati potret seorang gadis yang menunduk dengan poni rata yang menjuntai. Ditambah frame W-style yang dikenakannya, membuat Gaara tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Sa-salam kenal. Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Kamu?"

Cara bicara Hinata yang gagap membuat Gaara memberikan kesan pertama terhadap bungsu Hyuuga itu lemah. Asal kau tahu, sekasar-kasarnya seorang Gaara Sabaku, dia tak pernah sampai main fisik dengan perempuan. Paling jauh mengumpat si gadis dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Gaara Sabaku." Sahut Gaara cuek sambil masuk ke dalam kelas. Menarik bangku dan duduk.

Gaara melirik Hinata tak berminat. Cewek pendiam dan kutubuku ini bukan tipe Gaara. Maaf saja, selama tinggal di Suna, cewek cantik nan seksi sudah menjadi 'santapan' biasa bagi Gaara Sabaku. Hinata Hyuuga? Jauh-jauh dari daftar cewek idaman Gaara yang selalu dan selamanya diatas rata-rata.

Hinata melirik takut saat melihat ada perban di kedua lengan Gaara, plester di sudut bibir dan... tatto di dahinya. Kepala Hinata makin menunduk, bibirnya gemetar. Bagaimana bisa dia sebangku dengan seorang remaja yang senang berkelahi? Oh Tuhan, selamatkan aku. Jadikanlah dia pemuda baik... minimal di dekatku. Hinata menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

Hinata terdiam dan mulai fokus pada pelajaran (mati-matian menahan agar tangannya tak bergetar), sedangkan Gaara belum fokus pada pikirannya. Sepertinya hobi berkelahi tidak akan sembuh begitu saja. Apa di Konoha ada yang jual sherry atau tequilla? Gaara masih berusaha memusatkan konsentrasinya pada pelajaran.

Gadis kutu buku pendiam nan lemah berteman dengan preman paling garang satu kota? Kenapa tidak?

Nun jauh di Suna sana, tiga orang sedang tertawa riang dengan kepindahan Gaara ke Konoha. Tapi, ratusan bahkan ribuan penggemar Gaara kini menggelar acara do'a bersama agar Gaara cepat kembali ke Suna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu**

**Dedicated for Classico Blu. Genrenya Herd/Kamvred, Romens** (gagal) dan sedikit banyak bertaburan kegaringan disana-sini. Maaf say kalau tak sesuai seleraah. Aku tak bisa jauh dari kegaringan humorku v(;_; )v yang penting aku mulai mengurangi daftar hutangku.

**No Japanese Honorifics.** Saya hanya ingin menonjolkan sisi 'liar' dan gahol (not gaul, okay?) dari Gaara Sabaku dengan cara yang aneh (?). saya cuman penasaran, siapa tahu dibalik Gaara yg keren tersimpan pemikiran yang aneh-aneh wakakaks. Mohon pengertiannya. Eh follow twitter saya dong: aghnsalsa mention for follback ;)) mari kita mensyen-mensyennan muaah~~~

**Pesan moral by Roskrezi**: jadi polisi jangan matre. Jangan tiru kelakuan Gaara, ya. Kalau mau tiru pinter dan sikapnya yang cool aja, ya. b(-_-)d

p.s: jangan tiru authornya juga ya, okesip d(-_-

**Thanks for reading, especially reviews.**

**Rosecchi **


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting Over You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Rosecchi**

**AU―Highschool. Typo. Eyd campur. DLDR. RUSH! No flame, please. No copycat, please.**

**For Classico Blu, yehaaa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**::Awal Masalah::**

Padahal, hari ini cuaca cerah, awan masih berwarna putih, matahari masih terbit dari timur dan jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Tapi bagi Gaara Sabaku―mantan preman Suna yang dimutasikan secara paksa oleh kedua orangtuanya ke Konoha―waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, mendung dan akan terjadi badai. Hari pertama bersekolah di Konoha tak memberi satu kesan apapun bagi Gaara yang rindu dengan tawuran. Terutama, satu hal yang tak bisa mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada arah jendela luar kelas, lebih tepatnya para pria besar berjas hitam yang berlalu-lalang di depan kelasnya. Gaara sudah tidak asing lagi dengan mereka―si pesuruh Ayahnya. Mungkin, sekilas bagi kebanyakan orang, mereka semua hanyalah terlihat seperti tenaga pengajar biasa, tapi Gaara sudah tahu ciri khas masing-masing dari mereka.

Terutama yang paling mencolok, Si Botak dan si Gempal―julukan tersendiri dari Gaara bagi pesuruh ayahnya yang paling (setia) mengabdi. Gaara memiliki dendam tersendiri terhadap si Botak. Disaat dia sedang menikmati adu tenaga dengan pelajar dari sekolah lain, si Botak selalu saja muncul dari arah yang tak disangka-sangka, datang dengan kepalanya yang bersinar, jidat yang lebar, dan siap dengan tembakan liar. Beda lagi dengan si Gempal. Sabaku bungsu itu benar-benar ingin menghajar tubuh besar si Gempal dan menyedot lemak yang seakan menjadi 'perisai' tersendiri bagi tubuh si Gempal.

Oke, Gaara berdecak kesal. Dia masih tidak mengerti, mengapa di sekolah ia masih juga diawasi. Gaara bukan lagi anak taman kanak-kanak yang menangis saat buku tertinggal, atau pun anak sekolah dasar yang selalu merengek minta jajan. Ini Gaara Sabaku, kelas dua SMA, mantan preman, woy!

"Sa-sabaku-san? Ada masalah?" suaranya terdengar seperti perban katun yang sering dililitkan Temari di tangannya. Begitu lembut dan halus. Hinata heran karena buku catatan Gaara masih bersih, sedangkan papan tulis sudah ditulisi dua puluh soal latihan.

Gaara menoleh malas dan mendapati potret wajah Hinata yang tampak kebingungan. Sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya, Gaara menggunakan bahasa non verbal―membuang muka―dan bersikap acuh terhadap Hinata.

Ya ampun, Hinata hanya bisa mengelus dada dan mencoba bersabar atas kelakuan Gaara yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keramahan dan sopan santun sebagai pelajar. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa kesal, Hinata memilih memperhatikan gerak bibir Miss Kurenai saat menjelaskan materi Sejarah. Toh, Hinata berniat datang ke sekolah untuk belajar, kok.

Gaara sudah mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosannya, mulai dari mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen ke meja sampai iseng membuat coretan di halaman belakang buku catatan miliknya. Menurutnya, suara Miss Kurenai yang pelan membuatnya terserang rasa bosan yang luar biasa. Mata pelajaran Sejarah semakin menyebalkan bagi si bungsu Sabaku. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali agar dia tidak jatuh tertidur. Gaara melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang tampak serius dengan penjelasan membosankan di depan kelas.

Matanya menatap penggaris besi di hadapannya. Tangannya tiba-tiba gatal ingin meremukkan tangan seseorang. Menghalau pikirannya, Gaara tiba-tiba ingin pergi menarik sejumlah uang di mesin ATM terdekat. Tiba-tiba ingin menenggak vodka.

Untuk pikirannya yang terakhir terlintas di otaknya, Gaara segera mencari jalan keluarnya untuk memuaskan keinginannya.

"Hey, tahu pub dekat sini?" Gaara mendapat kesempatan berbisik pada Hinata saat Miss Kurenai izin ke toilet sebentar. Lidah lelaki berambut merah itu benar-benar tak bisa berpisah dengan vodka dan tequilla.

Gaara berharap mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"P-Pub?" dibalik frame-nya yang besar, mata Hinata membulat lebar berharap tak salah dengar. Sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan frontal yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Di hari pertama sekolahnya, ada anak laki-laki yang belum cukup dikenalnya bertanya letak pub dimana? Pikiran Hinata belum sampai di situ. Dan Hinata tak pernah sekali pun punya pikiran seperti ini.

Tidak ada jawaban yang berarti dari Hinata membuat Gaara memutarkan bola matanya sebal. Hinata tidak mau menjawab, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu persis letak tempat neko-neko yang selalu dilarang oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

"Yeah, cewek kuper kayak lo gak bakalan tau pub dimana." Dengus Gaara pendek. Laki-laki itu membanting buku sejarah kasar dan membolak-balik setiap halaman kertasnya tanpa minat. Menopang dagunya sebal dan mencari cara bagaimana supaya pesuruh berjas hitam Mister Sabaku tidak memergokinya datang ke nite club.

Cewek kuper. Cewek kuper. Cewek kuper.

Rangkaian kata yang meluncur dengan tajam dari mulut Gaara sukses membuat Hinata terdiam. Kata-kata itu terus berputar di benak Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terpuruk dalam hati. Hati Hinata seperti ditembak oleh ratusan revolver milik Neji, sepupunya yang menjabat kepala polisi di prefektur Konoha Barat.

Singkatnya, Hinata cukup merasa sakit hati dengan remaja tampan di sebelahnnya. Begini-begini juga, Hinata sedang berusaha keras untuk menjadi pewaris yang baik bagi keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata bisa memaafkan jika Gaara mengatainya jelek, culun atau apalah. Tapi 'kuper' adalah kata yang dipilih Gaara untuk mengatai Hinata. Kurang pergaulan. Kurang informasi. Hinata justru sudah jauh hari menguasai pergerakan informasi, loncatan saham dan letak bangunan di Konoha. Dan Hinata tidak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh seseorang.

"Aku tahu!" Hinata tetap mengontrol suaranya walau rasa kesal mulai menguasai hatinya, "Di sebelah game center dekat Mall Konoha!" jawabnya mantap, tanpa gagap.

Lima detik jeda sebelum Gaara menoleh pada Hinata dan mencatat baik-baik informasi berharga di dalam otaknya.

"Hn."

Jeda kembali selama tiga detik sebelum Hinata tersadar akan sesuatu.

Oh tidak. Rasa bersalah menjalari syaraf Hinata secara otomatis. Tangannya membekap mulut yang hampir saja melepaskan suatu jeritan akibat kecerobohannya dalam berbicara. Gaara mengubah penilaiannya pada Hinata. Tak disangka, perempuan tipe pendiam dan menutup diri dari lingkungan seperti Hinata tahu letak tempat seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan dia hanyalah perempuan busuk bertopeng manis? Gaara menyeringai. Secara tidak langsung, Hinata telah memudahkan akses Gaara untuk terjerumus ke dalam lubang kesalahan, dan Hyuuga Hinata akan bertanggung jawab atas semua itu.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya tanda ia sangat khawatir-takut-cemas dengan kemungkinan buruk yang akan meinmpanya jika mengikuti Gaara Sabaku.

Apa yang lebih buruk daripada Gaara Sabaku dan pertanyaannya? Hinata hampir saja menangis saking merasa bersalah jika tidak ada Miss Kurenai yang mengetuk pintu kelas dan memulai kembali pelajaran yang tertunda untuk beberapa menit.

**.**

_**Rosecchi**_

**.**

Sepanjang pelajaran, Hinata terus dilanda rasa cemas yang luar biasa dan tak bisa membuatnya berkonsentrasi. Sikap Gaara yang kalem membuatnya semakin khawatir apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh Gaara setelah menemukan nite club. Apa dia akan membeli minuman keras? Mengisap narkoba? Menyulut rokok? Atau... Hinata segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu mengingat dosa besar apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti Gaara. Apa karena dia kurang patuh terhadap Hiashi? Hati Hinata menjerit minta tolong. Yang benar saja, masa' hari pertama sekolah sudah ada masalah seperti ini? Hinata hanya bisa berharap kisah hidupnya tidak seperti komik action dengan sad ending. Akhirnya tokoh perempuan mati bunuh diri karena tak tahan di acuhkan si tokoh laki-laki.

"Mohon perhatiannya," Kurenai berteriak cukup keras, "Sekolah menetapkan satu kebijakan baru. Kalian akan mengerjakan seluruh tugas dari semua mata pelajaran secara berkelompok,"

Suasana hening dan tenang kini terganti dengan teriakan—keributan.

"Kalian berkelompok dengan teman sebangku kalian, untuk satu tahun pelajaran, tentu saja."

Dan kini, Hinata bersusah payah untuk membendung airmata yang sebentar lagi meluncur bebas dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

**.**

_**Rosecchi**_

**.**

Dia, Sasuke Uchiha menatap tajam kedatangan seorang pemuda dengan tatonya yang mencolok ke kantin sekolah. Dari gerak-geriknya, sudah jelas, pemuda rambut merah itu bukan warga asli Konoha. Manik hitam Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana kedatangan Gaara disambut sukacita oleh banyak siswa yang kebanyakan berjenis kelamin perempuan dan gaya berjalannya yang hampir mirip dengannya.

Sasuke mendecih. Seperti pemuda berambut merah ini bisa menjadi salah satu rival terbesarnya. Wajahnya yang pasif sebenarnya menyembunyikan betapa ekspresifnya emosi yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke malas dan tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu, memperhatikan siapa itu Gaara Sabaku. Remaja populer seperti dirinya juga tidak perlu susah payah melihat bagaimana wajah seorang Gaara Sabaku. Hanya saja, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seorang Gaara Sabaku karena satu hal. Gaara Sabaku duduk satu meja dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang sudah ditaksirnya sejak kelas satu SMP hingga kelas dua SMA, sekarang. Perlu digarisbawahi, Sasuke tidak pernah khawatir pemuda manapun bahkan Naruto yang duduk satu bangku dengan Hinata. Sasuke tahu jika Hinata sudah berhenti menaruh hati pada sang bocah secerah mentari. Sasuke juga selalu merasa menang dari remaja manapun di Konoha High School.

Tapi, untuk kali ini Sasuke merasa tersaingi. Karena Gaara Sabaku berbeda dari Naruto Uzumaki. Karena Gaara Sabaku berbeda dan Sasuke takut kehilangan Hinata.

Yang terpenting, saat ini dibelakang Gaara ada Hinata. Gadis manis itu terlihat sekali kesusahan mengejar langkah Gaara yang lebar dan cepat. Faktanya, Hinata hanya berbaik hati dan mencari cara agar Gaara mengurungkan niatnya bermain ke nite club. Tapi dalam pandangan dan pikiran pendek si Uchiha, Gaara sedang main mata dengan Hinata. Dan Hinata... Sasuke tidak mau berpikiran lebih jauh.

Apalagi jika Gaara berjalan dengan santainya, menerobos kerumunan orang dan Hinata berjalan susah payah mengikuti Gaara? Sasuke baru kali ini dilanda rasa cemburu yang begitu hebat.

"Kenapa tidak makan bento di kelas dengan Sakura?" Sasuke tidak tahan untuk bertanya pada Hinata. Saat itu, Gaara asyik memilih makanan di daftar menu kantin. Hinata melirik pemuda merah yang memakan sandwich dengan lahap. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan rasa kesal dalam hatinya.

"A-Ano, Gaara―san, ya, Gaara-san siswa baru disini," Entah kenapa, jawaban Hinata terkesan tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Lalu?" Sasuke makin tidak sabar. Semakin penasaran ada hubungan apa antara Gaara dan Hinata. Kenapa sulung Hyuuga itu mau repot-repot bersusah-payah untuk Gaara?

"Se―sepertinya... dia masih baru di sekolah ini dan a-aku berinisiatif membantunya beradaptasi disini."

Jeduar! Hati Sasuke bagai diledakkan oleh ratusan mercon murahan saat mendengar kalimat Hinata. Inisiatif Hinata sendiri? Bahkan dulu saat pertama mereka bertemu, Hinata masih terlalu malu, bahkan hanya sekedar bertegur sapa.

"A-aku hanya merasa khawatir sa-sama Gaara-san, Sasuke-kun." Hinata menambahi berharap Sasuke tidak berpikir sesuatu yang macam-macam. Dan yang terjadi adalah, Sasuke semakin berpikir macam-macam terhadap Gaara.

Khawatir pada Gaara? Hal ini membuat Sasuke meningkatkan kewaspadaan pada pemuda bernama Gaara Sabaku yang kini sedang meminum soft drink di meja kantin nomor delapan. Pemuda bertatto ini benar-benar bisa menjadi rival terhebat.

"Kenapa?" terdengar ambigu bagi kebanyakan orang, dan Hinata sudah tahu jika Sasuke sedang tidak mengerti. Tapi apa perlu Hinata membeberkan alasan sebenarnya jika dia telah memberi tahu Gaara letak gedung yang hanya ditujukan untuk orang dewasa yang tidak benar? Hinata kali ini tidak mau mengambil resiko. Bisa-bisa nama besar Hyuga tercoreng akibat ulahnya.

Lalu apa kali ini dia harus berbohong?

"Aku... ha-hanya khawatir dan peduli pada Gaara-san, Sasuke-kun." Hinata hanya bisa berharap Sasuke mengerti dan tidak menanyainya macam-mcam.

Tapi, harapan Hinata hanya sekedar sebuah harapan. Ditambah keadaan moodnya yang sedang (sangat) buruk, Sasuke semakin salah paham dengan status hubungan Gaara dan Hinata. Sasuke merasa terlambat seribu langkah dari Gaara untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

"Mmm, permisi Sasuke-kun. Aku harus bersama Gaara-san."

Bahkan, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja demi Gaara. Dibalik topeng wajah tak berekspresi, Sasuke menahan kecewa saat langkah kaki Hinata berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja kantin nomor delapan.

Bagi Sasuke, sekarang Gaara Sabaku dinyatakan resmi sebagai rival abadinya secara sepihak.

**.**

_**Rosecchi**_

**.**

Nun jauh di seberang Konoha, tepatnya di Suna, lebih tepatnya lagi mansion keluarga Sabaku sedang merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan dalam rangka perayaan kepindahan Gaara ke Konoha. Mister dan Misis Sabaku saling bercanda, tertawa sambil meminum wine, melemparkan puji syukur pada yang maha Kuasa karena Gaara mau pindah ke Konoha.

Mister Sabaku selalu mempunyai pikiran jika Gaara adalah remaja tipe penjajah. Seringkali, ayah tiga anak itu mengira Gaara merasa bangga oleh ketampanan, kepopuleran dan kecerdasannya. Dengan berbekal alasan itu, Mister Sabaku memilih Konoha sebagai tempat sekolah Gaara yang baru. Karena berdasarkan sumber informasi yang terpercaya, di Konoha banyak sekali remaja tampan, populer, cerdas dan kaya. Mungkin dengan begitu, Gaara bisa menekan kepercayaan dirinya yang berlebihan dan menghilangkan sifatnya yang suka mencari keributan. Tentu itu pikiran Mister Sabaku. Karena kenyataannya, Gaara hanyalah remaja labil yang kesepian. Remaja yang masih butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Tentu, Temari juga ikut bersuka cita. Gadis pirang itu tak perlu lagi repot-repot datang ke apotek atau toko obat―membeli berbagai macam salep dan perban untuk luka dan lebam adiknya. Temari juga tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk memarahi Gaara yang keseringan memakai kipas besar kebanggaannya untuk dijadikan sapu lantai ataupun dipakai mengipas-ngipas dikala Gaara sedang kepanasan.

Dan jelas, dari semua anggota keluarga Sabaku, Kankurou-lah yang paling bahagia, riang gembira, dan bersuka cita atas perginya Gaara dari Suna. Selamat tinggal status jomblo, Kankurou membatin terharu. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya takut dengan jotosan adik sendiri, tidak ada lagi Gaara yang selalu dikejar wanita, tidak ada lagi penolakan cinta karena Gaara (faktanya) lebih tampan darinya, dan tentu... sebentar lagi Kankurou bisa punya pacar. Kelihatannya, hidup Kankurou menyedihkan, tapi inilah realita. Hidup Kankurou dibayang-bayangi oleh Gaara dalam semua aspek, mulai dari wajah hingga otak.

Untuk sekali waktu ini, biarkanlah keluarga Sabaku bernafas lega, berbahagia, mengendurkan otot wajah yang selalu tegang dan tertidur dengan lelap tanpa dibayang-bayangi oleh liarnya perilaku si bungsu Sabaku.

**.**

_**Rosecchi**_

**.**

"Sabaku-san... ?" Hinata masih belum lelah untuk mencegah teman sebangkunya untuk pergi ke tempat dugstak itu. Bayangan Gaara di tempat penuh dengan kejahatan itu sungguh menakutkan bagi Hinata.

"Hmm," respon Gaara pelan. Kalimat-kalimat bahasa Inggris di papan tulis terlalu mudah untuk dikerjakan.

"Sabaku-san," Hinata meneguk ludah, "Gak bakalan... per-pergi ke te-tempat itu 'kan... ?" tiba-tiba Hinata merasa lidahnya kelu. Tak habis pikir, mengapa kantung mata Gaara bisa sampai sehitam itu.

Jari-jari Gaara melepaskan pulpen yang dari tadi terus digunakannya dan menghembuskan nafas keras dan lagi-lagi Gaara menyeringai.

"Mau ikut, huh?"

Kepala si sulung Hyuuga menggeleng kuat dan gerahamnya saling beradu menahan geram pada pertanyaan serampangan yang di lontarkan Gaara.

"Sa-sabaku-san, jangan kesana, ya,"

"Siapa lo?" sahut Gaara cuek.

"Te-tempatnya bu-bukan di di-di-situ, kok," Hinata pantang menyerah. Selama Miss Anko keluar untuk menghukum beberapa murid yang terlambat masuk kelas, Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin.

Mata Gaara memicing dan dia tahu gadis di sebelahnya mencoba berbohong dan gagal.

"Bikin kebohongan tuh yang bagus dikit, gak bisa apa?"

"Kumohon Sabaku-san. Ja-jangan kesana, disana berbahaya," selain dari berita media massa bahwa nite club adalah salah satu tempat mafia bersarang, Hinata tidak mau melihat Gaara ditawari narkoba atau bermain dengan wanita (?)

Bagi Gaara, 'disana berbahaya' adalah salah satu faktor yang membuatnya semakin semangat (?) untuk datang ke tempat dugstak tersebut

"Berisik." Gaara menatap Hinata dengan tatapan ejekan, "Terserah gue dong mau ngapain disana," dan jawaban Gaara membuat Hinata membatu.

Gaara sudah rindu dengan dinginnya liquid vodka saat membasahi kerongkongannya. Tersadar akan sesuatu, pemuda bermata hijau itu merubah fokus pandangannya ke arah luar kelas.

Sial sekali, pesuruh Mister Sabaku sudah bersiap-siap diluar sana, mencegah segala sifat buruk Gaara dan yang terpenting... menyelamatkan populasi manusia di Konoha. Tapi Gaara sudah punya rencana untuk ke pasar gelap yang menjual senjata api secara ilegal.

_Aku harus mengikuti Sabaku-san!_―batin Hinata. Dan Gaara semakin tidak sabar dengan saat terbenamnya matahari dan naiknya bulan ke atas bumi. Lebih tepatnya sih saat bartender menuangkan cairan keras itu ke dalam slokinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu**

**A/N:** Kemaren kesalahan fatal. Gaara POV-nya diletakkin sembarangan. Maav ea kalo itu bikin sakit mata reader semua. Sori telat updetttt wkwkwk. Biasa, schedule padat, main game sama Kyuhyun, foto bareng Heechul, bukber sama Siwon... ukh jadwal padat (oke, aku emang gewlak)

**Thanks buat Nanaka, Classico, Mamoka, MoodMaker, Lily Purple Lily, Widy, Nara Kazuki, Yurazekanahara, pecinta liburan, Sabaku no Hinata, Zena Scarlet, gaahinalovers, xuyj, guest, gece, Noella Marsha, astiamorichan, SasyaTazkiyaLawliet, Mikura Kuchiki, JenaMaru-chan :)**

Pesan moral by Roskrezi: jadi orang jangan sotoyy dan gampang salah paham kayak Saskey tuh -_-d

**Thanks for reading, especially reviews.**

**©Rosecchi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting Over You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Rosecchi**

**AU―Highschool. Typo. Eyd campur. DLDR. RUSH! No flame and copycat, please. **

**For Teriyaki eh Daiyaki Aoi :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.:Cemburu?:.**

Hinata berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Malam ini tak ada bulan yang mengintip di balik awan hitam yang menggumpal. Udara mulai menusuk kulitnya yang terbalut blazer sekolah yang tebal. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Hinata memang sering pulang dari sekolah hingga jam setengah sembilan malam. Acara ekskul yang padat dan banyak, cukup menyita waktunya. Dan Hiashi tak pernah punya waktu untuk memikirkan―apalagi mengkhawatirkan putrinya. Kali ini alasannya berbeda. Mengikuti Gaara! Bulu kuduk Hinata perlahan-lahan mulai berdiri, menyalurkan suatu perasaan―yang sangat tak nyaman―yang mengganggu misinya kali ini. Betapa Hinata menyesali perkataannya pada Gaara. Hinata adalah gadis lugu yang terlalu naif, gadis yang tak mau menjerumuskan dan dijerumuskan. Gaara yang sudah memiliki perilaku buruk tak seharusnya ia beritahu lokasi tempat yang membuat perilaku Gaara tambah buruk. Dan kini? Dia menjurumuskan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya dan akhirnya? Dia juga ikut masuk ke dalam bahaya yang ia perbuat.

Baiklah, author akan menjabarkan rencana sederhana Hinata Hyuuga. Pertama, Hinata harus menemukan Gaara. Kedua, Hinata harus memergoki Gaara dan membawanya pulang. Hinata berpikiran, Gaara pasti malu ketahuan bermain di klub malam. Lalu, Gaara takkan bermain ke nite club lagi. Rencana yang sangat kekanakkan bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi sempurna bagi sulung Hyuuga.

"Hei cewek... mau ditraktir minum apa?" bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Suara berat mengagetkan indera pendengarannya. Hidungnya bisa menangkap bau asam khas alkohol murahan. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Tangan jahil pria itu mencolek-colek bahu Hinata. Si sulung Hyuuga mundur beberapa langkah, tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

"Kutraktir minum di lounge atas, deh,"

Hinata menghalau tangan si pria menyebalkan yang menyentuh bahu mungilnya. Bahkan Neji-nii saja tidak pernah menyebalkan seperti ini!

"Hen-hentikan!" Hinata mundur tiga langkah. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari, tak ada orang yang bisa dimintai bantuan.

"Ayolah, kutraktir minum wine,"

"Tidak!"

"Tak mau wine, huh? Kalau champagne?" Pria itu tertawa keras-keras. Hinata jadi _illfeel_ sendiri dengan pria di hadapannya.

"Men-menjauh!" bentak Hinata kesal.

"Kalau kau tak mau bersenang-senang, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Menunggu Sabaku-san," masih saja sempat-sempatnya Hinata berkata jujur. Pria dengan dagu yang ditumbuhi janggut itu tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Gadis manis sepertimu... biasa dibayar berapa?" lengan pria itu berhasil mencekal bahu Hinata dengan kasar.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!" tekanan darah Hinata menaik, "Bergerak sedikit, a-aku tembak kau!"

Yap. Pistol glock adalah benda yang kini dipegang erat oleh Hinata dan moncongnya tepat di depan wajah pria berewokan yang iseng menjahili Hinata.

"Paling hanya maina―HYUUGA?"

Pintu nite club yang terbuka lebar, membiaskan cahaya yang cukup terang dan membuat si pria jahil itu tersadar akan sesuatu. Bola mata Hinata yang benar-benar ciri khas Hyuuga. Bulat, keperakan dengan sedikit sentuhan warna keunguan. Hyuuga, keluarga direktur kepolisian perfektur Konoha. Berarti pistol glock Hinata itu asli.

"Kutarik pelatuknya, mati kau!"

Dan si pria itu langsung menjatuhkan botol minuman keras yang ditentengnya dan lari tunggang-langgang. Suara pecahan botol menjadi suara terakhir yang terdengar di telinga si Hyuuga. Hinata mengembuskan napas lega. Gadis itu tetap siaga dengan pistol glock di tangannya.

Bau asap rokok yang menyengat, pria dewasa yang saling tertawa keras-keras, lampu-lampu berwarna putih dan keperakan yang saling gemerlapan, botol minuman keras yang bergelimpangan, wanita berambut panjang dengan penampilan menggoda―alasan kuat bagi Hinata untuk mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke dalam bangunan terkutuk ini. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, betapa banyak orang yang bercumbu terang-terangan, sungguh Hinata benar-benar ingin pulang. Terlalu banyak orang yang terperangkap di kubang penuh dosa dan Hinata tak mau menjadi salah satunya, tentu saja. Sayang, sudah kepalang basah. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dan tak sadar ada seseorang yang terus mengintainya dari arah belakang.

Hinata memang terbiasa membawa pistol glock sejak SMP. Hiashi dan Neji sering kali mewanti-wanti penampilan fisik Hinata yang terlalu 'wanita' sehingga bahaya lebih mudah mengancam. Tidak berpangku tangan saja, Hiashi melatih Hinata dengan karate dan menyuruh putrinya untuk membawa penggaris besi, peluru cadangan dan pistol glock kemana-mana. Kenapa tidak membawa revolver? Neji bilang, revolver lebih diminati banyak penjahat ketimbang pistol glock biasa. Bukannya Hinata yang memproteksi dengan revolver, yang ada Hinata malah dikeroyok ramai-ramai dan revolver-nya melayang.

Hinata bersandar di tembok luar. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan tembok bergetar akibat suara musik yang terlalu keras, berdentum-dentum dan membuatnya sedikit pusing. Terkadang Hinata tak habis pikir, mengapa mereka yang sering mengunjungi tempat dugstak seperti ini tak tuli-tuli? Hinata terus melirik jam tangannya dan berdo'a dalam hati.

**.**

**:rosecchi:**

**.**

Mata hijau Gaara menyorotkan tatapan semangat saat likuid bening-kekuningan di tangannya semakin terlihat berkilauan saat lampu disko menerpa, dengan sedikit aroma manis dan keras yang kuat memenuhi slokinya. Suara musik DJ berdentum-dentum di gendang telinganya. Dengan cepat, Gaara meraih dan menenggak cairan itu. Rasa segar, manis dan dingin menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Tak peduli dengan efeknya yang berbahaya, Gaara terus melanjutkan tenggakannya. Rasa puas memenuhi otaknya dan menguapkan rasa kesal dan tak semangat dalam dirinya.

Gaara menghela nafas. Dengan sedikit gerakan ibu jari, ia menghapus likuid di sudut bibirnya. Dua tenggakan, empat tenggakan. Jakun Gaara terlihat naik-turun. Tidak mempedulikan ada lengan wanita malam yang melingkari lehernya.

Gelas kelima. Gelas keenam. Gelas ketujuh...

Hampir saja bungsu Sabaku itu tersedak. Terkejut saat melihat beberapa orang bertubuh besar masuk ke nite club membawa senjata api. Banyak orang yang menyingkir, memberi jalan. Si botak dan si gempal bersama-sama dengan personil Papahnya ada di nite club ini.

Sialan!

Kalau ketahuan minum-minum lagi, sudah bisa dipastikan Mister Sabaku akan memblokir kartu ATM Gaara. Si pemuda beriris hijau itu segera mengeluarkan dompet dan melemparkan sejumlah uang dengan nominal besar ke arah bartender tergesa-gesa. Gaara segera keluar dan menuruni setiap langkah anak tangga dengan kedua tangannya yang aman di dalam saku celana. Jaket kulitnya tak cukup menahan dinginnya angin malam.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu dan Hinata akhirnya sampai pada batas lelah menunggu. Tepat saat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu luar nite club, pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggunya sedang menuruni tiap anak tangga.

Gaara Sabaku terlihat tampan. Suhu tubuh Hinata mendadak naik.

Hinata tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Menyangkal bahwa betapa Gaara Sabaku yang berjalan keluar dari nite club sangat tampan. Poni rambutnya yang layu, jatuh menutupi dahi Gaara. Tatapan matanya yang sayu begitu terlihat menggoda di mata Hinata. Jaket kulit yang dikenakannya membuat pemuda itu terlihat semakin menyilaukan. Gaara terlihat begitu... menggoda.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, malu bisa sampai terpesona oleh Gaara. Mukanya memerah dan gadis itu menutup mukanya dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya, menahan jeritan kagum yang hampir lepas dari mulutnya. Singkatnya, mode fangirling Hyuuga Hinata is on. Hinata juga remaja perempuan biasa. Bisa terpesona oleh ketampanan Gaara yang memang fakta.

"Sa-sabaku-san!" Hinata berteriak tertahan. Antara malu, kesal campur kagum. Beruntung, malam menyembunyikan rona di kedua pipi Hinata.

"Udik?" Gaara tak habis pikir kenapa Hinata bisa ada disini, "Lo gak masuk?" bungsu Sabaku hanya bisa berdecak heran.

Pertanyaan bodoh. Jelas-jelas gadis seperti Hinata takkan pernah masuk ke dalam tempat dugstak yang dilarang oleh agama, orangtua, undang-undang, saudara dan negara.

"Ti-tidak akan pernah," tangannya yang memegang senjata berwarna hitam itu bergetar. Feromon yang ditebarkan oleh Gaara hampir saja meruntuhkan pertahanan Hinata.

"Lo dapet darimana tuh pistol?" Gaara menunjuk senjata api yang terus digenggam erat oleh Hinata. Berondong pertanyaan mengenai mengapa-bisa-ada-cewek-udik-di sini hilang begitu saja di benak Gaara. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, datang sekawanan pria berbadan besar dan kekar.

"Sa-sabaku-san..."

"Gue tanya, lo beli dimana tuh pistol glock?"

Berjas dan berkacamata hitam.

"Sa-sabaku-san de-dengarkan aku du-dulu... "

"Cepet jawab,"

Dari belakang mengarahkan senapan bius pada mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya pada Gaara. Bola mata Hinata yang keperakan semakin membesar.

"Sa-sabaku―!"

Terlambat. Jarum bius sudah menembus kulit dan menyebarkan zat kimia dalam darah si Sabaku. Gaara ambruk. Para pria besar serba hitam itu segera membopong Gaara memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

"Kalian siapa?" Hinata berusaha bertanya dengan nada yang sopan. Tapi tangannya siap menarik pelatuk dan mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arah si Botak.

"Pesuruh Ayah Gaara." Jawab si Botak sambil berojigi ria. Si gempal sudah menstarter mobil. Jok belakang sudah terisi Gaara yang berbaring dengan mulut yang disumpal, tangan dan kaki yang terikat. "Ini kartu namaku." Tambah si Botak sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Hinata. Killer Bee. Tiga puluh lima tahun. Asisten resmi perusahaan Sabaku.

Hinata bengong sebentar, "Hati-hati bawa Sabaku-san, ya." Gadis itu menyembunyikan tangannya yang memegang pistol glock ke belakang.

"Siap." Sebelum pergi, si Botak membungkuk hormat lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dan range rover itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tiba-tiba merasa lega.

"Siapa kamu?!" Hinata refleks berteriak saat ada yang menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba.

"Hinata, kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ayo pulang!"

**.**

**Rosecchi**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kemarin, Hinata hanya bisa diam saja di mobil Sasuke. Beruntung, Sasuke hanya menepuk kepalanya dan bilang jangan mengulangi aksi nekat datang ke tempat dugstak. Neji yang membukakan pintu rumah hanya bisa berdeham. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke bilang hanya mengantar Hinata pulang dan Neji percaya.

Hinata benar-benar tak tahu berterima kasih apalagi untuk kebaikan Sasuke.

Gaara datang, menarik bangku dan duduk. Kepalanya menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang sedang berkutat pada diktat pelajaran bahasa Jerman.

"Udik, lo―"

"Na-namaku Hinata, Sabaku-san," koreksi Hinata langsung, takut-takut. Bab terakhir yang ia baca adalah kalima-kalimat dasar bahasa Jerman. Hinata membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot dari batang hidungnya.

"Ya ya ya, lo punya otak 'kan? Tau kemaren tuh bahaya banget buat cewek udik kayak lo?"

Tumben Sabaku-san perhatian, batin Hinata. Gadis itu menutup bukunya dan mulai mendengarkan Gaara. Yah, walaupun bayangan wajah tampan Gaara sering berkelibat di benaknya. Hinata merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jawab pertanyaan gue. Lo punya pistol glock darimana? Gue juga mau beli yang kayak gitu."

Ya ampun. Lagi-lagi Hinata terlalu banyak berharap terhadap pemuda yang satu ini. Hinata kemudian memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Ragu mau ngejawab.

"Se-sepupuku yang memberinya,"

Gaara merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan dompet kulitnya yang berwarna hitam. Hinata refleks mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Di-dia seorang polisi,"

"Berapa uang yang harus kubayar?"

Belum sempat Hinata membalas ucapan Gaara yang kurang ajar, dari arah kanan kedua orang itu, Sasuke datang.

"Pergi, Hinata!" Suaranya yang keras belum cukup untuk disebut sebuah teriakan. Beruntung saat itu kelas sepi (masih pagi) dan tak ada satupun penggemar Sasuke maupun penggemar Gaara yang berteriak kegirangan.

"Sabaku!" Sasuke melirik Hinata, "Menyingkir dulu, Hinata."

Tak perlu dua kali, Hinata langsung pergi ke perpustakaan. Lagipula masih dua jam lagi bel masuk berdering. Kedua orang itu tidak terlihat akan baku hantam, hanya saja Hinata sudah keburu takut untuk melerai.

Gaara bersandar pada bangkunya dan menatap Sasuke bosan. Masih pagi, belum semangat dan berniat untuk meremukkan wajah Uchiha angkuh di depannya.

"Sadar lo bikin bahaya buat dia?" Sasuke mendesis to the point.

"Nggak." Sahut Gaara santai. Ucapan Sasuke membuat mood mematahkan tulang orangnya bangkit kembali. Sepertinya pemuda rambut hitam ini lebih cocok disiksa secara perlahan. Terutama wajah angkuhnya bagus sekali untuk digeret puntung rokok atau pisau lipat.

"Gue lihat semuanya kemaren, brengsek."

"Mau lo apa, tolol?"

"Jangan bikin masalah buat Hinata." Tatapan Sasuke menajam, "Gue gak percaya dia ngikutin orang brengsek kayak lo."

"Tanya sendiri sama orangnya,"

"Gak mungkin dia ngikutin lo, bego!" erang Sasuke.

"Faktanya cewek itu yang ngikutin gue." Decakan sebal keluar dari arah Gaara.

"Lo ngomong apa sih? Jelas-jelas cowok kayak lo yang bikin Hinata kayak gitu."

"Kok lo yang ribut sih?" Gaara mendengus pendek, "**Lo siapa Hinata, huh**?"

Sasuke membatu. Cengkeraman pada kerah Gaara mengendur. Si bungsu Sabaku menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh penghinaan. Sasuke merasa kalah dari Gaara walau tak mau mengakuinya.

"Gue calon pacarnya."

"Paling juga ditolak," Gaara memutar bola matanya, kesal.

"Gue bakalan buat perhitungan kalo lo ngapa-ngapain Hinata, Sabaku!" setelah berteriak, Sasuke dengan langkah besar dan cepat segera meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang melipat tangan di dada.

"Ngapa-ngapain ya?"

Gawat. Penyakit cari ribut yang memang sudah diderita Gaara sejak lama, mulai kumat. Bukannya khawatir jika ada masalah yang akan menimpanya, Gaara malah menyeringai. Lebar.

**.**

_**Rosecchi**_

**.**

"Sa-sabaku-san,"

Home Economics adalah mata pelajaran terakhir hari ini. Mrs. Yugito memberi tugas untuk membuat brownies sederhana dan batas pengumpulannya minggu depan. Tentu saja, partnernya adalah teman sebangku masing-masing. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah setelah keluar dari ruang PKK. Beruntung, karena sudah banyak yang tahu Hinata adalah bagian keluarga Hyuuga (kecuali Gaara) maka dari itu Hinata tidak menjadi korban pembully-an.

"Sa-sabaku-san...?"

Gaara yang kebetulan berjalan di samping Hinata, menoleh malas.

"Denger, mulai saat ini lo manggil gue Gaara." Hangatnya nafas Gaara menggelitik kulit Hinata hingga gadis itu merinding hebat. Mata hijau Gaara terlihat menyeramkan saat ini. Gaara terlihat seperti serigala yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Y-ya, Gaara," Hinata merinding dan mencengkeram erat modul setebal tiga senti yang ia bawa. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Gaara menyeringai lebar.

"Gue benci home economics dan yang masak harus lo."

"Ta-tapi kan ini tugas berkelompok," Hinata tidak terima. Matanya bergulir dan menatap Gaara kesal. Walau gemetaran, Hinata berusaha untuk tetap berani di hadapan Gaara. Dan pemuda itu tahu Hinata susah payah menahan rasa takutnya. Pemuda Sabaku itu menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Gue gak bisa masak." Gaara mengakui kelemahannya.

"Sa-sabaku-san, ini tidak adil,"

"Diam." Desis Gaara, "Gue gak mau tau. Pokoknya lo yang masak. Titik."

Setitik airmata mulai mengaburkan pandangan Hinata. Kenapa aku bisa punya teman seperti ini? Hinata segera menghalau pikiran negatifnya.

"Jangan ngadu ke siapa-siapa. Kalo engga, **leher lo gue pelintir**."

Leher lo gue pelintir.

Leher lo gue pelintir.

Leher lo gue pelintir.

Demi Tuhan yang Maha Esa, yang Maha Suci lagi Maha Penyayang, refleks Hinata memegang lehernya dengan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata karena saat itu Gaara Sabaku terlihat mengerikan.

Detak jantung Hinata sekan berhenti lalu tak sampai satu detik, detakannya menggila. Napas Hinata tercekat, gadis itu berusaha agar tak pingsan. Setelah Gaara menjauh, kaki Hinata yang lemas tak mampu menopang tubuhnya, akhirnya terjatuh dalam keadaan terduduk. Koridor sekolah yang kosong cukup membuat isakan ketakutan Hinata begitu terdengar jelas.

Sejujurnya, Gaara merasa tidak tega berkata seperti itu pada seorang gadis. Niat awalnya sih Gaara tidak akan menambahkan 'kata-kata mengerikan' itu. Hanya saja, penyakit bicara kasar dan sifat premannya itu sungguh... mengganggu. Yaa... dia butuh seseorang yang bisa membuatnya menjadi jauh lebih baik.

**.**

_**Rosecchi**_

**.**

"Hei, ada apa?" Sasuke yang tadi bersandar di gerbang sekolah langsung tegak setelah melihat mata Hinata yang sembap. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering. Jam besar di menara sekolah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sulung Hyuuga itu hanya bisa diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mendesak Hinata. Matanya yang hitam tak suka saat melihat wajah Hinata yang bersedih.

"_Jangan ngadu ke siapa-siapa. Kalo engga, __**leher lo gue pelintir**__."_

Perkataan Gaara berputar dan menghantui Hinata. Gadis berambut biru keunguan itu lagi-lagi menutup mulut. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Hinata, kalau kamu disakitin sama si Sabaku, bilang sama aku!" Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada yang begitu serius dan terlihat meyakinkan. Lalu tanpa babibu, Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata untuk naik ke atas motor Ninja hitamnya.

Nah loh. Hinata yang bingung sendiri. Kenapa Sasuke mendadak protektif seperti Neji? Hinata hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dengan perasaan heran yang berlebihan.

Mereka tidak tahu, sepasang mata hijau milik Gaara Sabaku sejak tadi terus mengawasi Sasuke dan Hinata segera mendapat satu kesimpulan sederhana. Pemuda itu diam di belakang pohon mangga sekolah yang rimbun. Sejujurnya, Gaara tidak menyukai kegiatan membuntuti orang, tapi pemandangan yang tadi sangatlah menarik baginya. Hinata Hyuuga adalah kelemahan si Uchiha brengsek itu.

Lalu, mata Gaara melebar, dan dia mengembangkan senyuman yang begitu menakutkan.

"Tunggu saja, Uchiha. Si cewek udik gue balikin jadi umpan kekalahan lo." Desisnya tajam. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah game center, tidak memedulikan ada pesuruh Ayahnya mengikutinya.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah target baru Gaara.

Sepertinya keputusan Mister Sabaku memindahkan Gaara ke Konoha salah deh. Dan Gaara juga tidak akan tahu (dan entah kapan menyadari) bahwa tindakannya itu akan berujung pada penyesalan yang mendalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu**

**A/N: Haloo readers cemuwah.**

**Thanks for: Moodmaker, gece, dn, Sugar Princess71, Daiyaki Aoi, Rei Jo (Jorydane-san ya?), astiamorichan, ve Degirl, Anne Garbo, mayraa, minatsuki heartnet, kin hekmatyar, indigo mitha-chan, dn, lily purple lily, nara kazuki, ariya 'no' miji, jena-maru chan, ainesuna, widy, tazkiya m2m lawliet, nanaka kinoshita39 makasih semuanya *ojigi***

**Fufufu, saya seneng banget baca reviews dari kalian~~ makasih yaah~~~ aqu jadi cemungudh baca repiuw kalian cemuwah :***

**Pesan moral by Roskrezi: jangan bawa senjata api kayak Hinata ya... kecuali kalau bapaknya polisi wkwkwkwk -_-v :peaceout: **

**Thanks for reading especially reviews.**

**Rosecchi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting Over You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Rosecchi**

**No copycat, please. **

**For Sukiyaki eh Daiyaki Aoi :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.:Merenung:.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Hyuuga tak seramai biasanya. Hanabi yang biasanya selalu membuat onar, sudah satu tahun bersekolah di asrama putri atas perintah Hiashi. Hinata yang memang memiliki sifat berkebalikan dari sang adik membuat kepala keluarga Hyuuga ini memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan di SMA negeri saja. Musim liburan masih dua bulan lagi. Maka dari itu, Mansion Hyuuga selalu sepi. Jam kerja Neji sebagai kepala kepolisian perfektur Konoha mulai dari jam delapan sampai jam sepuluh malam. Hiashi jelas-jelas pergi pagi, pulang malam. Otomatis, Hinata di rumah hanya ditemani oleh Ayame.

Rasanya kepalanya seperti habis ditimpa oleh sesuatu yang begitu berat. Hinata membuka kelopak matanya pelan-pelan. Samar namun perlahan semakin jelas. Ada telapak tangan yang lebar dan hangat menempel di keningnya. Jika saja Hinata tidak merasa badannya mendadak remuk dan pusing pasti dia sekarang sudah bangun, dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.

Siapa? Wajah seseorang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Hinata bisa menebaknya tanpa harus mencari tahu lebih jauh lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji Hyuuga. Padahal hanya kakak sepupunya, tapi Hinata kadang merasa perhatian Neji jauh lebih banyak ketimbang ayahnya sendiri.

"Kak Ne-neji...?" suara serak Hinata memanggil nama si pemuda.

"Sepertinya kamu masuk angin,"

"Sebaiknya kamu hari ini istirahat saja di rumah. Biar aku yang menelepon sekolah," Neji tetap dengan ekspresi khawatir, "Suhu tubuhmu panas sekali,"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Kemarin malam, sehabis diantar pulang oleh Sasuke, Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya. Neji tidak bertanya lebih jauh, entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke kepada kaka sepupunya. Punggung disandarkan ke pintu kamar lalu merosot jatuh dan menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Hinata menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara agar keluarganya tidak ada yang curiga. Airmatanya mengalir deras.

Dia menangis karena tiga alasan. Satu, untuk pertama kalinya dia datang ke bar dan digoda om-om jelek buruk rupa nan mesum—Hinata ketakutan dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki lagi di tempat maksiat itu, apapun alasannya. Kedua... reaksi Gaara yang masih kasar kepadanya.

Dan yang terakhir... Hinata sadar, sangat sadar. Harusnya dia tidak perlu bertindak sejauh itu demi Gaara Sabaku yang bahkan tak mengingat namanya. Hinata menangis karena dia sedih. Ternyata semuanya berakhir dengan sia-sia. Kalau saja kemarin dia langsung pulang, Neji tak perlu khawatir dan Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot mengantarnya pulang.

Hinata menangisi kebodohannya. Gaara 'kan sudah kelas 3 SMA. Harusnya dia tidak perlu peduli jauh dengan murid baru itu. Harusnya dia tetap bertahan di zona amannya. Harusnya...

Neji mengeluarkan ponsel, "Nomor sekolahmu berapa? Aku akan memintakan izin untukmu,"

"Sepertinya kamu masuk angin. Tidak aneh mengingat cuacanya yang sedikit ekstrim,"

Melihat kakaknya yang seperti ini, ditambah kepala yang sedikit pusing membuat Hinata tidak mau adu argumen dengan Neji. Gadis itu menarik-narik seragam kepolisian Neji, pemuda tampan itu menatap jari Hinata yang mengarah ke buku MOS diatas meja.

"Di-disitu.. bu-buka saja halaman pertama..."ujar Hinata dengan suara serak diselingi batuk-batuk. "A-ada kok nomornya,"

Neji merasa dia bukanlah contoh seorang kakak yang baik bagi adik perempuannya yang jauh berbeda dengan yang satunya lagi—Hanabi. Bukan berarti lemah, tapi Hinata memang tipe perempuan yang membuat naluri melindungi sebagai kakak aktif begitu saja tanpa dikomando.

Hinata bangun dengan wajah yang memerah, mata sembab dan tampak payah. Neji merasa kasihan dan sifat sister-complexnya otomatis aktif. Tangannya memegang dahi Hinata. Panasnya begitu membuat telapak tangan Neji ikut-ikutan merah. Sepertinya cuaca yang tidak menentu dan kondisi kurang fit menjadi faktor utama penyebab Hinata jatuh sakit seperti ini menurut Neji.

"Nanti aku akan pulang cepat," Neji melepaskan punggung tangannya dari dahi adiknya. Positif, imunitas tubuh Hinata menurun. Dengusan kesal sekaligus khawatir terdengar kasar dari arah Neji.

"Ni-nii-saan..."

"Tidur, aku tidak mau kalau your beloved daddy sampai khawatir,"

"Tapi—"

"Tidur! Akan kupanggilkan Ayame untuk membawakanmu obat dan sarapan," Neji mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, "Aku tidak mau melihatmu tambah sakit,"

Saat Neji menutup pintu, dibalik selimut, kelopak mata Hinata kembali meneteskan airmata.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa merepotkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

Tanpa ada beban setelah membuang diam-diam roti buatan Temari yang tak berbentuk nan tak berasa ke dalam kolam ikan, Gaara pergi ke sekolah sambil melanjutkan gamenya yang tertunda di Xbox. Gaara tidak lagi diantar ke sekolah dengan mobil, tapi menggunakan transportasi umum. Mister Sabaku tidak menginginkan anak-anaknya, terutama Gaara menjadi anak yang manja dan bergantung pada uang.

Penjaga sekolah sudah tidak memarahi warna rambutnya yang mencolok lagi. Bawahan ayahnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya bahwa warna itu alami genetik. Gaara berjalan santai walapun tahu, dia dikuntit dari belakang oleh orang-orang berjas hitam.

Kelas 3 SMA di Konoha sama membosankannya dengan di Suna, menurut Gaara. Suasananya ramai tapi terpecah belah. Kelasnya tidak membaur satu sama lain. Yang populer bergabung dengan yang populer lagi, membuat yang pendiam semakin terkucilkan—bahkan Gaara yang tidak peka saja bisa menyimpulkan seperti ini dengan sekali lihat saja.

Gaara duduk di bangkunya. Apa pedulinya. Selama kartu kredit, Xbox, PSP masih ada di tangannya, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Semua pasti akan tetap menyenangkan.

Sekilas Gaara melirik bangku sebelahnya. Kosong. Harusnya di situ sudah duduk seseorang yang pastinya berkutat dengan buku di tengah keramaian.

Kemana perginya cewek itu? Tumben banget jam segini belum dateng. Bukannya kemaren dia nguntit gue ke bar? Atau cewek itu sakit? Trauma? Syok?

Gaara mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Gaara menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Semalaman pemuda itu tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Pintunya dikunci rapat dan hanya lampu meja yang dinyalakan. Jendela sengaja dibiarkan terbuka, sehingga angin malam dapat masuk dan mendinginkan suhu ruangan. PSP maupun Xbox tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Ponsel dan tabletnya telungkup di lantai. Sedikitpun tidak ada semangat di dalam diri Gaara untuk memainkan konsolnya. Sekarang Gaara hanya ingin berbaring terlentang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Entah kenapa, hari ini Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi apa...? Gaara membalikkan badannya—telungkup dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam empuknya bantal.

Pikiran Gaara berusaha keras memutar kembali memorinya tadi siang. Sarapan dengan roti panggang (gosong) buatan Temari. Karena tidak enak, diam-diam dia buang ke kolam ikan. Lumayan, ikan piranha dan bawal yang dipeliharanya takkan kelaparan hari ini. Lalu Temari membentaknya dan dia lari. Di jalan tidak ada preman atau sesuatu yang berhasil menarik minatnya. Tidak terlambat. Gaara masih mengurutkan kejadian tadi siang satu per satu. Masuk ke kelas. Tidak ada niat untuk berbaur. Lalu dia melirik bangku sebelahnya yang kosong.

"Gaara! Makan malam dulu!" Temari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Gaara yang bertuliskan 'Masuk atau Mati',"Keluar dong! Tumben banget lo gak mau keluar!"

Gaara mendecak, "Entar aja," jawabnya malas. Bukannya membuka pintu, Gaara malah menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Bentar kapan?!" Temari membalasnya dengan sebuah teriakan dari balik pintu, "Cepetan makan atau gue bilangin ke Papa lo gak keluar dari kamar!"

"Gue cuman pingin sendiri dulu," balas Gaara yang masih tidur-tiduran diatas kasur. Gaara jadi kesal sendiri dengan kakak perempuannya yang satu ini.

Hening sebentar. Tangan Temari yang asalnya mau mengetuk pintu lebih keras lagi, mengambang di udara.

Gue cuman pingin sendiri dulu? Gak salah tuh adik gue yang ngomong? Adik gue yang sarapnya minta ampun itu? Adik gue yang songongnya kagak ada yang nandingin? Batin Temari khawatir.

"Yaudah, gue simpen aja makan malam lo di microwave," Akhirnya setelah menimbang—nimbang, tanpa ada teriakan lebih lanjut, Temari turun ke bawah sambil terus menebak-nebak apa yang sedang Gaara lakukan.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Gaara sedang termenung sambil memegang dagunya. Ah, Gaara akhirnya ingat.

Hari ini, gadis berambut gelap itu tidak datang ke sekolah.

Dalam hati Gaara bertanya-tanya.

Apa omongan gue... dibawa serius sama dia? Batin Gaara. Bagaimana bisa Hinata melupakan ucapan Gaara yang intonasinya, nadanya benar-benar mengancam keselamatan nyawa? Apa dia beneran seriusan nganggep omongan gue itu... Gaara jadi ribet sendiri.

Untuk pertamakalinya, ada gadis yang bersikap seperti itu pada Gaara. Selama ini Gaara hanya dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang bisanya menjerit-jerit tidak jelas. Selama ini yang dia tahu hanyalah para gadis itu takut berinteraksi dengannya tapi (anehnya) sering berteriak memanggil namanya atau apalah yang sering membuat Kankurou gigit jari. Kankurou sering bilang kalau gadis-gadis itu begitu mengagumi Gaara, hanya saja mereka tidak berani betindak lebih jauh karena mereka juga (masih) sayang nyawa.

(Gaara sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis-gadis itu)

Tapi Hinata berbeda. Cara dia tergagap dalam berbicara bukan berarti dia ada affair dengan Gaara. Hanya saja... dia berbeda. Sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Hanya Hinata yang berani bertindak sejauh ini pada Gaara. Baru Hinata, yang pertama.

Sebenarnya bukan maksud Gaara berbicara seperti itu sungguh. Saat itu dia tidak berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara. Sisi premanismenya yang begitu kuat memengaruhinya dan tada... semuanya berakhir dengan keabsenan Hinata tadi siang di sekolah.

Dan untuk pertamakalinya, seumur hidupnya yang selalu dirasa bahagia (dengan cara tidak lazim; berkelahi dan sejenisnya) seumur hidupnya yang dihabiskan untuk hal-hal yang kebanyakan tak berguna, seumur hidupnya yang sering mengecewakan orangtua, yang sering membuat naik darah kakak-kakaknya, yang seumur hidupnya membohongi rasa sepi di dalam hatinya, Gaara merasa bersalah.

BERSALAH. Gaara sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Padahal baru lewat satu minggu lebih dia bersekolah di Konoha tapi efeknya sudah begitu besar. Gaara mengacak-acak rambutnya kalut.

Yang jelas, malam itu kantung mata Gaara bertambah hitam.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari lewat sejak kejadian itu. Hari pertama dan kedua, Hinata benar-benar total menggunakan waktunya untuk beristirahat. Hinata menggunakan waktu yang banyak untuk tidur sepuasnya. Kapan lagi dia bisa tidur senyenyak ini? Hinata asalnya ingin menyicil beberapa tugas dari sekolah. Beruntung sekali, Shino—temannya si pecinta serangga berbaik hati mengirimkan tugas dan PR via email. Dan hari terakhir digunakan Hinata untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Gaara adalah orang yang berbahaya.

Atas permintaan Hinata yan ingin masuk sekolah, Neji mengantarkan adik sepupu kesayangannya itu ke Konoha Gakuen. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak mengobrol banyak—hanya ditemani oleh lagu Maroon 5 dari kaset milik Neji.

Mobil sedan yang dikemudikan oleh Neji berhenti di halte yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa tidak di depan sekolah?" tanya Neji pada Hinata. Gadis dengan pipi kemerah-merahan itu melepaskan seat-beltnya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Cuacanya cerah, dan aku ingin berjalan kaki..."

"Benar kamu sudah baikan?" entah sudah berapa kali Neji bertanya hal ini pada Hinata. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman,

"Iya kak," Hinata membungkukkan badan, "Terimakasih,"

"Kalau pulang, sms saja aku. Nanti aku jemput,"

"Hati-hati ya Kak," Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan sedan Neji melaju membelah jalan.

.

.

.

Sambil merapatkan jas sekolahnya, Hinata berjalan pelan-pelan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Karena masih pagi, cahaya matahari tidak terlalu panas. Hinata tidak pernah punya sahabat yang benar-benar setia padanya. Semua datang kepadanya saat ada butuhnya saja. Kalau sudah tidak diperlukan, Hinata ditinggalkan begitu saja. Makanya Hinata lebih sering duduk di sudut kelas.

"Gaa-gaara," Hinata mengerahkan segala keberaniannya untuk memanggil si cowok berambut api itu. Hinata lebih mengeraskan lagi suaranya.

"Hm?" Gaara menoleh sejenak dari Xboxnya. Setelah tiga hari absen... akhirnya dia masuk juga batin Gaara.

"Tu-tugas kita,"

"Kapan kita mau mengerjakannya?" jawab Gaara tanpa basa-basi saat menyadari arah pembicaraan Hinata. Kalau misalkan Hinata terus bicara kapan selesainya? Gaara berusaha menekan sisi premannya yang bisa-bisa muncul tanpa disadarinya.

KITA? KITA?

Hinata bengong sebentar. Dia tidak salah dengar kan...? apa ini yang namanya keajaiban? Tiga hari dia absen dari kelas, dan mendadak Gaara menjadi ramah seperti ini?

"Ano... bagaimana kalau hari minggu.. di rumahku?" tawar Hinata sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Habisnya kalau masak di rumah Gaara 'kan ...yang ada Hinata malah pingsan duluan saking gugup sekaligus malu. Kalau di Mansion Hyuuga 'kan ada Ayame, ada Neji jadi Hinata tidak akan terlalu malu.

Gaara mengiyakan. Bola mata hijaunya menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Mengingat bentuk wajah Hinata. Matanya yang menunduk ke bawah. Poni ratanya yang menjuntai. Pipinya yang kemerahan...

Dan Gaara baru melihat tipe cewek seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Kalau dilihat dari penampilan luar, Hinata memang seperi remaja perempuan kebanyakan... tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat terlihat begitu berbeda dan langka menurut Gaara.

"Janji?" tanya Hinata dengan berbinar-binar.

Anggukan kepala Gaara cukup membuat Hinata percaya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Gaara mampir dulu ke kedai untuk makan siang. Ponselnya menerima pesan dari Kankurou untuk segera pulang. Kakaknya yang maniak boneka itu jarang sekali mengiriminya pesan. Maka dari itu bisa dipastikan ada sesuatu yang penting di rumah. Saat dia sampai ke rumahnya, satu keluarga sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Bukannya mereka ada di Suna? Gaara bertanya-tanya.

"Gaara Sabaku, duduk." Perintah Mister Sabaku tegas plus suaranya yang berat cukup membuat Gaara tunduk dan tidak berbicara lagi. Asalnya Gaara berniat kabur. Tapi begitu melihat pose Mister Sabaku yang dalam mode serius siaga akhir, cukup membuat pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Gaara duduk di karpet, menghadap Mister Sabaku duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Mama Karura duduk dengan tegak diantara Temari dan Kankurou.

"Botak, kemarilah," para pria bertubuh besar dan berjas hitam yang tempo hari memergoki Gaara yang sedang meminum minuman keras di salah satu bar keluar satu-satu dari balik pintu. Sudah jelas, Gaara menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Gaara, aku dengar kau pergi ke bar lagi, benar tidak, Botak?"

Semua prianya mengangguk tegas tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa dia datang ke game center lagi?"

Kepala botak itu semakin mengangguk kuat. Gaara mendecih kesal.

"Ada tambahan laporan lagi?" Mister Sabaku menghela napas, "Game center, bolos itu sudah biasa... apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tentu saja, ada tuan," yang paling licin kepalanya maju, dan mengeluarkan sebuah catatan.

"Bacakan saja isi laporanmu!"

Si kepala botak berdeham.

"Tuan Gaara membat seorang gadis menangis ketakutan dan tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari berturut-turut,"

"APA? SIAPA GADIS ITU?!" Mister Sabaku bangkit dari kursinya dengan ekspresi menakutkan. Temari tetap duduk namun menundukan kepalanya. Kankurou sudah berlindung dibalik punggung Mama Karura. Gaara tetap duduk, tidak mengeluarkan reaksi sedikitpun.

"Hinata Hyuuga,"

"HYUUGA?!" teriakan Mister Sabaku menggemparkan seisi rumah.

"PAPAH ISTIGHFAR!" Mama Karura lompat dari sofa menghambur ke arah Mister Sabaku yang tampak kejang-kejang. "ISTIGHFAR!"

Orangtua gue kenapa sih... batin Gaara kesal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayah tidak akan memberimu waktu lagi," Mister Sabaku geram. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Lebih baik dia melihat Gaara dihukum nanti saat sudah ada di Arab daripada melihat Gaara dikeroyok massa karena kelakuan nakalnya.

"Besok Ayah kirimkan kamu ke Arab Saudi tanpa kecuali!"

"Ayah, tapi ini terlalu cepat! Aku masih muda!" erang Gaara. Ekspresi datarnya runtuh sudah. Enak saja dipindahkan ke gurun lagi? Hhh...

"Aku bilang tanpa kecuali!" Mister Sabaku semakin marah, "Justru aku melakukan ini secepat mungkin agar kau segera berubah!"

"Apa yang harus aku rubah lagi Ayah?"

"Kelakuanmu itu! Kamu masih dibawah umur tapi sudah berani masuk ke bar!" "Sungguh mencoreng nama baikku di depan keluarga Hyuuga!"

"Hyuuga? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Aku melihat kau mengancam putri keluarga Hyuuga... Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Oh jadi si cewek cupu itu... anak orang kaya sampai Papa mentingin keluarga dia? Pikir Gaara.

Saat itu Gaara tidak tahu bagaimana perasannya, kecewa, sedih, galau dan marah bercampur menjadi satu.

WEEEEETEEEEEEEEF!

"Papah tunggu sebentar! Jangan kirimkan dulu Gaara ke pesantren!" Temari tiba-tiba berdiri, "Aku sangat setuju jika Gaara akan ditempa disana... hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja kenapa?"

"Aku takut sekali disana Gaara mengamuk—bagaimana jika dia berkata kotor di dalam Masjid? Oh tidak! Mungkin keluarga kita pasti akan berdosa!" Mama Karura tiba-tiba merinding, membayangkan bagaimana hidup Gaara akan berakhir seperti di sampul majalah Hidayah—benar-benar mengerikan. Wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, Makkah dan Madinah bukanlah pilihan yang tepat di Arab Saudi. Pasti masih ada kota tandus dengan disiplin tinggi tanpa fasilitas hiburan yang cocok untuk menempa Gaara.

"Aku pikir Gaara lebih baik dikirimkan ke pedalaman, tepatnya pedalaman suku Badui, bagaimana?" Temari memberi usulan.

"Sepertinya ide yang tepat daripada dia dikirim ke Makkah atau Madinah,"

"Aku tidak sabar membayangkan Gaara memakai sorban, berbaju panjang, dengan janggut yang lebat membawa mushaf dan mengaji di Masjid-KYAAAAAA!"—mata Mama Karura berbinar-berbinar membayangkan anak bungsunya menjadi ulama dan sholeh.

"MAMA!" tegur Temari menghentikan segala khayalan ibunya, "Aku tidak keberatan Gaara memakai gamis atupun sorban tapi aku sama-sekali tidak mau melihat Gaara bejanggut lebat," tambah Temari.

Gadis itu bergidik saat membayangkan dagu Gaara yang mulus tiba-tiba ditumbuhi janggut yang lebat...berwarna merah? Sungguh, Temari lebih memilih Kankurou saja yang berjanggut ketimbang si bungsu (karena menurut Temari, Kankurou sudah dasarnya jelek jadi tidak masalah kalau berjanggut toh pada akhirnya dia tetap jelek, beda dengan Gaara, Temari tidak akan terima)

"Kalau aku sih, terima saja kau mau ditempatkan dimana asalkan kau berubah," ujar Kankurou (sok bijak) sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara.

Gaara diam-diam (dan tanpa alasan) mulai merenungi kesalahannya. Potongan-potongan memori; saat Hinata tertunduk malu, memainkan kedua telunjuknya dan menangis. Semuanya membuat hati Gaara terasa terbakar oleh sesuatu yang membuat Gaara ingin bertemu Hinata dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya?"

Beginilah Gaara, disaat-saat terakhir barulah ia menyadari kesalahannya dan memang, penyesalan selalu datang diakhir.

Kankurou bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Gaara. Jelas saja, seorang Gaara ngomong kayak gitu? Entahlah, yang jelas sekarang Kankurou merasa terharu dan sangat berterimakasih pada siapapun yang membuat adiknya SETIDAKNYA merasa menyesal.

"Kasar sama siapa, Gaar?"

Malam ini terjadi perdebatan Gaara akan ditempatkan di Makkah atau pedalaman gurun Sahara (biar Gaara tahu rasanya menjadi orang kesusahan bagaimana) antara Mister Sabaku vs Temari & Mama Karura dan Kankurou yang mencoba mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang mampu membuat adiknya menjadi galau seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku malah memikirkan Sabaku-san, ya..?"

"Nona ada masalah?" Ayame muncul dari balik pintu kamar.

Hinata sedikit terkrjut dan mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Hanya lapar saja kok,"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**maaf ya kalau nemu typo atau plothole... saya... tidak mencek ulang T^T**

**Maaf karena saya nelantarin fanfic ini lama banget. Maaf dan terimakasih. Aku cinta kalian semua :")**

**Review? makasih ya udah mau baca :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Getting Over You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Rosecchi**

**No copycat, please. Standard warning applied **

**For Teriyaki eh Daiyaki Aoi :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.:Permintaan terakhir:.**

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Sabaku cukup terkendali. Sinar matahari masih mau masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Sabaku lewat jendela-jendela kaca yang besar. Burung kakatua yang dipelihara oleh Temari sudah berdendang ria. Masih ada dua jam lagi untuk masuk sekolah. Gaara tidak terlalu peduli jika dia akan terlambat masuk sekolah. Mama Karura sedang memasak dibantu dengan Temari. Kankurou sedang mencuci mobil.

"Pah.." Gaara yang baru selesai mandi segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu, mencari-cari Mister Sabaku. Yang dicari sedang duduk bersandar di sofa sambil membaca koran. Gaara segera berjalan menghampiri si Papah yang moodnya terlihat baik pagi ini.

"Apa anakku?" Mister Sabaku melipat korannya begitu melihat si bungsu berdiri dengan seragam yang rapih dan pandangan yang tak biasanya. Di mata Mister Sabaku, Gaara terlihat begitu cakep. Kerah seragamnya tidak dikancing, membuat Gaara terlihat lebih segar.

Tumben banget. Mister Sabaku melihat jam dinding. Masih jam tujuh pagi. Biasanya 'kan Gaara masih berguling-guling diatas kasur. Atau masih asyik bermain game di kamarnya. Bisa jadi Gaara... ah pokoknya jam tujuh pagi biasanya Mama Karura dan Temari sibuk menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Gaara.

"Tumben papah bilang 'Anakku' biasanya Gaara doang," balas Gaara. Telinganya terasa geli saat Mister Sabaku memanggilnya seperti itu. Gaara duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan tempat duduk Mister Sabaku.

"Udah deh, langsung aja ngomong, Papah tau kok kamu pasti mau minta sesuatu," kata Mister Sabaku langsung to-the-point. Habisnya Gaara hari ini kelihatan sangat berbeda.

Kalau sudah tahu begini ngapain coba dia mengulur-ulur waktu jka dari awal Mister Sabaku sudah menyadarinya?

"Bisakah kepergianku diundur sampai akhir semester?" Gaara berkata dengan nada datar sarat kesungguhan, tatapan yang menerawang sambil menumpukan dagu di kedua tangannya.

Dan Mister Sabaku baru mengerti mengapa para gadis atau wania baik tua maupun muda baik cantik maupun buruk rupa semuanya nyaris jatuh hati pada anaknya. Biarpun Gaara tidak punya alis seperti Temari atau Kankurou, justru itulah yang membuat pesona Gaara semakin berkilau.

"Mau ngapain memang disini?" tanya Mister Sabaku sambil menyeruput kopinya. Mister Sabaku tak pernah menyangka anak bungsunya bisa kalem dan ternyata setampan ini. Biasanya orangtua yang satu ini melihat anaknya pulang dengan luka-luka, memar dan dengan butir-butir debu. "Kenapa gak mau di Arab?"

"Atau Papah kirim kamu ke Afrika Selatan?"

Gaara mendengus kesal. "Gak mau,"

Ke Arab saja sudah menderita apalagi ke Afrika Selatan. Sama sekali tidak ada unsur lucu. Nanti Gaara berkulit hitam, dengan rambut merah yang keriting, tersudut kelaparan karena disana tidak ada makanan yang layak untuk di makan.

"Terus kenapa musti diundur segala?"

"Main game?" Mister Sabaku melontarkan pertanyaan yang paling logis untuk seorang Gaara Sabaku.

Dan pagi ini Mister Sabaku dibuat terkejut. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. Gaara mengatakan tidak untuk game? Seriusan? Mister Sabaku meneguk ludahnya.

"Ngehajar orang?" Mister Sabaku belum menyerah. Masih banyak kemungkinan yang lain. Siapa tahu Gaara punya banyak masalah yang belum diselesaikan..

Gaara masih menggelengkan kepalanya. Mister Sabaku meneguk kembali kopi pahitnya. Sepertinya Temari salah memasukkan gula dengan garam.

"Balapan liar?"

Mister Sabaku tidak mendengar kata 'iya' dari mulut anaknya. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Gaara?—batin Mister Sabaku.

"Ke club?"

Gaara menggeleng lebih kuat. Ngapain juga ke club? Ujung-ujungny yang ada dimarahin lagi, dimarahin lagi—batin Gaara. Mister Sabaku memeras otaknya lebih kuat.

"Terus ngapain dong?"

Mister Sabaku cukup terkejut karena semua pertanyaannya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Gaara. Rasa asin campur pahit semai terasa di lidah Mister Sabaku.

"Aku..." Gaara tiba-tiba bingung merangkai kalimatnya. Semalaman Gaara tidak tidur. Dia sibuk memikirkan perasaan orang lain, hal yan baru dia lakukan pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya.

"Ya...?" Mister Sabaku menunggu si bungsu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku..."

"Ya..?" kesabaran Mister Sabaku semakin lama semakin diuji. Si bungsu memang bisa membuat Papahnya yang satu ini terombang-ambing.

"Aku..."

"YAA?!" Mister Sabaku semakin tidak sabaran.

"Mau minta maaf..."

Heing sebentar. Mister Sabaku cengok. Semuanya seolah terhenti.

"Pah?" Gaara mengecek si Papah yang tiba-tiba diam. Apa ambeiennnya kambuh lagi? Gaara jadi bingung sendiri kan. Si bungsu hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sama siapa? Sama yang sudah kamu hajar sampai babak belur? BENERAN? SERIUSAN? GAARA SABAKU MAU MINTA MAAF? ANAKKU, KAMU GAK LAGI BERHALUSINASI KAN?" Mister Sabaku meneriakkan isi hatinya, membuat isi rumah Sabaku menghentikan aktivitasnya dan bergegas menuju tempat kejadian.

"Papah stres..." Gaara mengatakannya dengan singkat dan raut wajah yang sinis. Si bungsu Sabaku itu menopangkan dagu sambil menghela napas.

"APA INI DOA-DOAKU YANG AKHIRNYA TERKABULKAN? YA AMPUN AKHIRNYA KAU MAU MINTA MAAF JUGA GAARA?!" ternyata, teriakan Mister Sabaku itu terdengar sampai ke dapur dimana Temari dan mama Karura sedang memasak. Mama Karura langsung berlari ke ruang tamu, masih membawa pisau, menjerit bahagia sambil menatap Gaara tak percaya.

Gaara hanya bisa mengerjap heran dengan sikap keluarganya. Adakah, seorang saja yang normal di kediaman Sabaku?

"Mamah juga stres..." kata Gaara agak khawatir melihat Mamanya membawa pisau dapur sambil menari-menari bersama Temari yang masih membawa nampan. Gimana kalau tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja Mama Karura menebas leher Temari? Biarpun Gaara preman yang sering mukulin anak orang, sebenarnya Gaara sayang kok sama keluarganya.

"Heboh banget sih," Gaara mendengus. Pemuda itu mengambil segelas susu cokelat diatas meja dan meminumnya—mencoba mengabaikan kericuhan di pagi hari yang dibuat oleh keluarganya.

"DUH GAARA ANAKKU YANG TERSAYANG ADUH MAMAH GAK PERCAYA KAMU BELA-BELAIN GAK KE ARAB CUMAN BUAT MINTA MAAF!"

"Ma... berisik," Bantal-bantal sofa menjadi satu-satunya benda yang bisa menolong gendang telinga Gaara dari kerusakan.

"PAPAH JUGA NGGAK PERNAH NYANGKA KALAU KAMU TERNYATA NORMAL SEBAGAI REMAJA OH GAARAKU YANG IMUT!"

"Pa... berisik. Aku normal, Pa. Papa yang sarap," ujar Gaara dari balik tumpukan bantal, kesal.

"APA KAMU BILANG? TAPI GAPAPA PAPA MAAFIN DEH,"

"Tapi siapa orang yang bisa membuat Gaara sampai seperti ini?"

"Aku tau siapa orangnya," kata Temari sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum menggoda.

Bukan perilaku Gaara seperti biasanya yaitu, menunduk tidak berani menatap mata kakak dan orangtuanya lagi.

Jeritan Mama Karura dan Mister Sabaku nyaris membuat gendang telinga Gaara pecah.

"SIAPA TEMARI CEPAT KATAKAN! AKU HARUS BERTERIMAKASIH PADA ORANG ITU!"

"BAIKLAH GAARA, PAPAH KABULKAN DEH KEPINDAHAN KAMU DIUNDUR SAMPAI AKHIR SEMESTER!"

Gaara yakin kedua orangtuanya mengalami komplikasi dalam masalah kejiwaan.

"Pah.. Mah.."

"IYA ANAKKU GAARA KAMU MAU APA EMANG DISINI? MAU MINTA MAAF SAMA SIAPA? PAPAH YAKIN BANGET KALAU KAMU MAU MINTA MAAF SAMA CEWEK!"

"Bener? Gak bohong kan?"

Daripada ngomong panjang lebar, Gaara beranjak dari sofa, mengambil tasnya dan mengikat tali sepatu conversenya.

"Mau kemana?" Kankurou persis seperti tukang cuci mobil di pinggir jalan. Keringetan, dengan muka kucel dan jelek. Ditambah handuk yang melingkar di lehernya membuat Gaara malu mengakui kalau Kankurou adalah kakaknya.

Gaara diam. Kankurou itu buta atau gimana.. mau sekolah masih saja ditanya. Tanpa memperdulikan Mama Karura, Temari dan Mister Sabaku yang teriak-teriak, Gaara segera berlari begitu melihat bus melintas. (Rumah Gaara itu tegak, besar dan menjulang di depan jalan raya. Sungguh mempermudah akses keluarga Sabaku untuk mendapatkan transportasi umum)

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, jika Hinata sedikit lebih percaya diri dan berjalan dengan tegap, pasti akan banyak orang yang akan mengenalinya. Wajah yang manis dan sifatnya yang baik hati membuat banyak orang menaruh simpati (yang terkadang dimanfaatkan secara sepihak oleh beberapa orang). Hanya saja, Hinata terlalu malu jika bergaul dengan banyak orang.

Hasilnya, gadis itu lebih sering ditemukan di perpustakaan, di kantin sendirian. Atau dengan Kiba, Ino dan Shino. Hinata belum menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mau menjadi temannya. Kebanyakan, mereka datang saat butuh sesuatu dari Hinata. Seperti mengerjakan tugas ataupun hal kecil lainnya. Setelah tidak ada urusan, mereka pergi begitu saja dan Hinata tak punya tempat untuk berkeluh kesah.

Jadi, Hinata sulit sekali menaruh rasa percaya terhadap orang lain. Seperti pagi ini, disaat remaja seumurannya mengobrol banyak hal tentang idola mereka, fashion dan kosmetik baru, teman-teman dan banyak hal yang lainnya... Hinata di sudut kelas berkutat dengan buku latihan soal. Hinata terlalu khawatir dengan ujian nasionalnya... demi membanggakan keluarganya, Hinata harus masuk ke Universitas Tokyo!

Ya...Hinata tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jika dia disebut sebagai cewe kuno yang jadul banget... tidak. Hinata hanya ingin berteman dengan seserang yang benar-benar ingin berteman dengannya.

Saat istirahat, gadis itu tak pergi ke atap sekolah. Hinata duduk di kantin, di spot yang bisa melihat taman sekolah dengan dekat. Beruntung sekali ada Shino dan Shikamaru, jadi bekal Hinata yang enak dan banyak kini bisa habis tanpa bersisa. Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa berat.

Beda dengan Gaara. Remaja yang satu ini, jika sedikit saja dia mau mengajak ngobrol salah satu teman laki-laki di kelas, bakal dipastikan geng-geng satu sekolah berebut ingin menjadikan Gaara salah satu anggotanya. Padahal dia termasuk anak baru, tapi kepopulerannya nyaris membuat tidak ada anak satu sekolah yang tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi Gaara memilih berdiam di dalam zona yang hanya ada dirinya dan Xbox.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berderin. Para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas setelah pelajaran sejarah yang begitu membosankan. Dan Gaara lupa menanyakan alamat rumah Hinata.

Tapi secepat kilat, kekhawatiran Gaara segera menghilang. Apa gunanya kaki tangan Ayahnya kalau mendapat nomor telepon Hinata saja tidak bisa?

.

.

.

Selesai menyantap makan malam, Hinata pergi ke dapur membantu Ayame mencuci piring. Ayame selalu merasa malu jika Hinata membantunya. Dia sudah digaji dengan banyak, diperlakukan dengan baik, dan Hinata sering membantunya, pula. Seringkali Ayame mengutarakan perasaan tidak enak pada si majikan. Namun, Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Selesai merapikan piring-piring, Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Baru saja dia merebahkan tubuhnya, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk.

"Hinata?" Gadis itu tetap mengangkat panggilan walaupun nomornya tidak diketahui.

"Maaf.. i-ini siapa?" Hinata jadi agak takut mendengar suara orang yang sedang menelponnya. Serak-serak-seksi gimana gitu... tapi siapa? Suara Shino tidak seperti ini. Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto juga tidak seperti ini... jadi siapa ya?

"Gaara,"

Mata Hinata membulat. Kenapa bisa Sabaku-san... memanggil nama kecilku? Tahu dari mana nomorku? Untuk apa meneleponku? Kenapa harus malam-malam begini? Apa dia akan membunuhku? Lalu memutilasi tubuhku? Membuangku ke sungai?

Apa salahku? Pikiran Hinata terlalu jauh dan ngalor-ngidul.

"Hei... kau masih ada disana kan?" Gaara merasa tidak yakin sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Y-ya," Akhirnya Gaara bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara jernih milik Hinata. Lebih tepatnya cicitan milik Hinata. Gaara bersyukur, nomor yang diberikan oleh pembantu Papahnya ternyata tidak salah.

"Aku tidak tahu alamat rumahmu,"

"Untuk?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan tugas kita,"

"O-oh iya, ala-alamatku... di..." dan Hinata menyebutkannya dengan lancar.

"Oke, jam 9 ya,"

Hinata agak malu juga lama-lama kalau Gaara mendadak baik kayak gini.

"Hu-uhm," Gaara baru tahu kalau suara perempuan ternyata tak selamanya menyakitkan telinganya.

Dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Hinata masih menatap heran layar ponselnya... suara Gaara yang berat terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

.

.

.

"Ulangi lagi, siapa yang akan datang kesini? Mengerjakan tugas Home Economics?" Neji merasa aneh saat mendengar Hinata mengundang teman ke rumah hanya untuk mengerjakan PR. Jarang-jarang ada yang mau bertandang ke rumah Hyuuga hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Gaara Sabaku, Kak Neji,"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki, kak,"

Baru saja Hinata menjawab, bel rumah berbunyi. Neji membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pemuda di depan rumah dengan kantung plastik berisi bahan-bahan membuat kue.

"Permisi," Gaara membungkukkan badan begitu melihat Neji. Pemuda itu mengenakan dalaman kaus putih dan jaket abu-abu. Tato di dahinya tertutup oleh poni merahnya. Beruntung, Neji tidak menyadarinya.

"Gaara Sabaku," Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. Sekali lihat saja, dia sudah bisa tahu kalau Neji itu ada hubungan saudara dengan Hinata. Lalu dengan sedikit percakapan, Neji bisa memastikan kalau Gaara bisa dipercaya. Kalimat-kalimatnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Hinata kemari," Gaara duduk di sofa, Hinata dan Neji ada di runang tengah.

"Bawa pistol untuk jaga-jaga kalau makhluk ini membahayakan, langsung tembak saja kepalanya. Ayame juga sudah bersiap-siap dengan revolver dan senapan angin..." kata Neji dengan tegas.

Hinata tidak banyak protes. Gadis itu mengangguk patuh.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Neji.

Gaara mengangguk. Hinata membuka pintu penyekat ruang tamu dan ruang tengah.

.

.

.

Suasananya cukup canggung. Hinata yang terlalu malu dan gugup. Gaara yang terlalu kalem dan bingung mau bicara apa. Gaara juga masih tidak percaya dia ada disini, mengerjakan Home Economics, bersama perempuan ketimbang balapan liar ataupun bermain d game center.

"Hinata, setelah ini adonannya diapakan?" Gaara selesai mencampurkan bubuk moka dan krim. Sebelumnya Hinata telah mencampurkan terigu dan telur. Mereka membuat adonan dengan bermacam-macam rasa.

Akhirnya Gaara berinisiatif membuka percakapan. Tapi nggak inisiatif juga sih... Gaara benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan adonan cookiesnya.

Hinata mendongak pelan-pelan. Dipikirkan berapa kali pun, dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara mau repot-repot datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas ini. Hinata masih bingung kenapa Gaara jadi tiba-tiba baik.

Dan Hinata baru sadar. KALAU GAARA GANTENG BANGEEEEET! Kalau misalkan Hinata adalah gadis tipikal Sakura atau Ino, sudah dipastikan dari tadi Hinata bakalan teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Biarpun Gaara tidak memiliki alis, wajahnya tetep ganteng. Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ti-tinggal di mixer saja.. lalu dicetak dan dipanggang,"

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. "Mixernya kamu taruh dimana?"

"E-eh, tunggu sebentar," Hinata menyodorkan mixer. Gaara melakukan pekerjaannya dan Hinata mulai menyalakan oven. Ternyata Gaara tidak terlalu buruk dalam kegiatan masak-memasak. Hinata mulai mencetak adonan dengan brbagai macam bentuk.

Gaara baru pertamakali menemukan makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan yang tidak teriak jika berada di dekatnya.

"Kamu... takut sama aku?" tanya Gaara saat pekerjaan mereka tinggal menunggu cookies yang ada di dalam oven.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Hinata menyodorkan camilan yang ada di meja makan.

"Kenapa?"

"Waktu itu kamu pergi ke club kamu mebawa pistol, aku pernah melihatmu berkelahi," alasan yang masuk akal bagi Gaara untuk perempuan seperti Hinata.

"Gaara-san, memakai eyeliner?"

Gaara menggeleng. Sambil menunjuk lingkar hitam di matanya, "Ini karena aku sering begadang,"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Gaara hanya bisa diam. Tidak tahu mau berkata apa-apa lagi. Beruntung sekali, timer oven sudah berbunyi. Hinata segera mengenakan sarung tangan yang tebal dan mengeluarkan loyang dengan hati-hati.

Setelah suhunya menurun, Hinata memindahkan cookies-coookies tersebut ke dalam toples. Yang satu untuk tugas. Yang satu untuk Gaara. Dan yang terakhir untuk camilan di rumahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah penasaran. Matanya membulat, memperhatikan Gaara yang mencoba mengambil cookies yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven secara random.

"Enak," kata Gaara jujur begitu dia selesai menghabiskan beberapa cookies coklat dan moca. Hinata tersenyum senang, tak lupa rona yang sewarna dengan rambut Gaara di pipinya. Gadis itu mencoba mencicipi yang vanilla sambil membereskan peralatan-peralatan yang kotor.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Gaara membantu Hinata menyimpan kembali bahan-bahan ke ke dalam lemari es, mengelap terigu yang berceceran diatas meja sedangkan Hinata mencuci loyang dan yang lainnya.

Diam-diam Ayame memperhatikan mereka dan menahan jeritan dalam hatinya. 'Mereka manis banget ya ampun pasangan yang malu-malu... Nona terlihat begitu manis dan temannya itu awww!'

.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Gaara-kun," Hinata membungkukkan badan, berterimakasih. Lalu dia menyodorkan sekantung plastik berisi cookies pada Gaara. Hinata kira hari ini selesai sampai disini saja tapi ternyata tidak.

"Hinata," Gaara berdiri tepat di depan Hinata. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, agar bisa melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas. Dengan tatapan mata yang bisa membuat perempuan kelepek-kelepek,

"Waktu itu aku pernah bilang akan mematahkan lehermu. Itu hanya gurauan. Kuharap kau tidak mengambil hati," kata Gaara, membuat hati Hinata rasanya dimixer dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Jelas saja Hinata saat itu begitu ketakutan sampai sakit beberapa hari...

"Tapi jika perkataanku terlanjur membuatmu tidak nyaman..." Gaara semakin memperdalam tatapannya pada bola mata Hinata,

"Maafkan aku," Hinata merasa hatinya semakin di mixer dengan kecepatan maksimal begitu hembusan napas Gaara menyentuh permukaan kulitnya karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Gaara bisa melihat dengan jelas, kedua pipi putih Hinata sudah berubah warna.

Bukannya mendengarkan, Hinata malah terpesona dengan Gaara. Hinata hanya tidak pernah menyangka, Gaara yang pernah masuk ke dalam club, suka bermain game, pendiam, galak, judes, bertato, pernah membawa pistol sekarang meminta maaf padanya...

"Aku pulang dulu," dan misi Gaara selesai.

Hinata baru tahu kalau Gaara itu adalah pemuda yang tampan, baik hati, sopan dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi sebelum pikirannya jauh melayang entah kemana, Hinata segera masuk ke dalam rumah, mengunci pintu dan menuliskan kejadian hari ini di dalam diarynya sambil tersenyum malu.

.

.

.

"Hinata, laki-laki yang tadi tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?" bukannya makan dulu atau beristirahat, pulang dari kantor polisi, Neji langsung memastikan keadaaan sepupu tercinta baik-baik saja.

Hinata menggeleng. "Kalau Kak Neji gak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Ayame," kata Hinata sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berempat; dia, Neji, Hiashi (belum pulang) dan Ayame.

"Baguslah, berarti hari ini hemat peluru," Neji menghela napas lega.

"Kak Neji mau coba?" Hinata menyodorkan cookies yang ia buat bersama Gaara. Dan Neji hanya bisa mengakui kalau cookies tersebut rasanya enak.

.

.

.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Mama Karura menyambut kepulangan Gaara yang kelihatan (walau sedikit) gembira. Gaara hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi kelakuan anggota keluarganya.

"Gimana? Gimana? Kamu buat apa tadi di rumah siapa namanya? Hinata bukan?" berondong pertanyaan meluncur dengan cepat dari mulut Mama Karura. Gaara langsung menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Bisa-bisa nanti dia masuk ke dokter THT...

"Nih Ma, cookies yang tadi Gaara buat. Udah ya Gaara mau ke atas mau tidur," Gaara memilih menyodorkan kantung kertas yang berisi berbagai macam cookies pada Mama Karura.

"ENAK! Ini lo beneran yang buat bareng sama Hinata?" Temari mencoba yang rasa vanilla dan capucino.

"Lebih tepatnya gue cuman ngemixer, nyetak kue doang," sahut Gaara dari dalam rumah.

"DUH ANAK MAMAH SINI DULUUUU!"

"Temari," Mama Karura memanggil anak perempuan satu-satunya.

"Apa Ma?" jawab Temari, mulutnya masih penuh dengan cookies yang Gaara bawa.

"Mama jadi penasaran dengan anak yang bernama Hinata itu... Papa pernah melihatnya, tapi Mama belum,"

Temari tersenyum, "Anaknya baik, nanti aku tunjukkan deh yang mana orangnya,"

.

.

.

TBC

(maaf banget kalau ada plothole atau typo ya T_T)

* * *

**Akhirnya ada peningkatan buat Gaara dan Hinata :')**

**Aku cinta kalian semua~ terimakasih banyak untuk: Deer Panda, ck mendokusei, Akemi M.R, forvictorey, otsukareen,**

**Sabaku no Rukichan, shawol21bangs, guest, , mine dan Anne Garbo ^_^) terimakasih banyak ya aku cinta banget sama kalian semuaaaaa :***

**Bolehkah saya minta review dari kalian? :")**


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting Over You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Rosecchi**

**No copycat, please. Standard warning applied **

**For Dorayaki eh Daiyaki Aoi :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.:Dan beberapa hari lagi..:.**

Jadi, walaupun lampu tidur sudah dimatikan, jendela sudah terkunci rapat, selimut sudah membungkus tubuhnya, Hinata masih saja tak bisa terlelap. Parfum Gaara yang lebih wangi dari pengharum pakaian benar-benar membuat Hinata mabuk kepayang. Hinata sampai harus beberapa kali menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, berusaha menolak pesona yang diinvasikan Gaara tanpa sengaja.

Hinata berusaha memutar otaknya. Ada apa gerangan dengan Gaara? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba baik? Kenapa dia jadi mau minta maaf? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kemana perginya Gaara yang badung itu? Yang katanya akan mematahkan lehernya itu?

Setelah kejadian tadi sore, dimana Gaara meminta maaf dengan cara yang membuat hatinya seperti di mixer dengan kecepatan tinggi dan pipinya dipanggang suhu paling panas, Hinata semakin... semakin... penasaran dengan Gaara.

Gaara itu memang cowok penuh pesona. Mulai dari caranya mencetak adonan, poni-poni rambutnya berjatuhan, aaah... bisa-bisa hati Hinata nanti malah lembek seperti adonan cookies. Sebenarnya hari ini ada apa sih?

Cookies tersebut malah dihabiskan oleh Neji dan Ayame. Katanya sih enak... tapi mereka sampai lupa saa Hinata, yang ngebuatnya. Tapi ya itu tadi, pikiran Hinata sudah terbang kemana-mana eh akhirnya ke Gaara lagi, ke Gaara lagi.

'Ya ampun... aku malah memikirkan Sabaku-san terus,' batin Hinata kesal sekaligus malu pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah jam sepuluh malam... dan Hinata akhirnya menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya, berdoa sebelum tidur dan memaksakan untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Gaara menatap kamarnya dan dia merasa puas. Entah mengapa, Mister Sabaku dengan segala syarat dan ketentuan mengembalikan kartu kredit kepada si bungsu. Awalnya Gaara mengira Mister Sabaku hanya bercanda, tapi ternyata tidak. Dengan senang hati, Gaara langsung pergi ke toko di pusat kota untuk membeli benda-benda yang kini melapisi kamarnya.

Wallpaper kedap suara bermotif luar angkasa. Jadi, teriakan Temari, Mama Karura, Kankurou dan Mister Sabaku takkan lagi membuat Gaara nyaris dilarikan ke THT. Lalu Gaara membeli satu set peraga tata surya. Stiker matahari, bintang, bulan dan planet-planet kini menghiasi langit-langit kamar. Saat lampu dimatikan, mereka akan berkelap-kelip alias fluorescent. Dan Gaara sangat menyukai kamarnya yang sekarang. Dia tak perlu keluar di malam hari, Papa-Kakak dan Mama tak perlu khawatir, dan dia tetap bisa menikmati pemandangan indah ini.

Apalagi jika jendela dibiarkan sedkit terbuka, ada PSP disampingnya, angin malam masuk ke dalam kamar... sungguh hal yang menyenangkan bagi Gaara.

Dan Gaara membeli sebuah bola kristal, ukurannya tepat segenggaman tangan. Di dalam bola kristal berisi air itu, terdapat tiga buah bola kristal berukuran lebih kecil berwarna keunguan yang mengambang. Jika Gaara menggoyangkan bola ini, bola-bola itu akan bergerak, dan ada kerlap-kerlip yang ikut bergerak. Sama seperti langit kamarnya, kalau lampu dimatikan, bola ini juga akan ikut bersinar. Dan mata hijau Gaara begitu menyukai hal ini.

Awalnya Gaara tidak terlalu tertarik membeli bola ini, tapi karena melihat warna bola yang persis seperti warna mata Hinata, akhirnya Gaara membeli benda itu. Ya... karena warnanya ungu tapi ada sedikit warna perak disana... dan Gaara tahu, hanya Hinata satu-satunya yang memilikinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hinata, sepulang dari rumah gadis itu, Gaara langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Padahal, misinya untuk meminta maaf sudah selesai. Gaara pikir, dia akan tenang saat bermain game. Unfortunately, perasaannya malah semakin tidak jelas dan kusut seperti wajahnya saat bangun tidur.

Ketika dia mencoba mengalahkan monster-monster yang ada di PSP-nya, yang muncul di benaknya malah wajah Hinata saat merona. Saat dia mencoba fokus terhadap pokemon-pokemon yang ada di hadapannya, yang ada malah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sial," Gaara mengeluhkan pikirannya yang semakin fokus. Bosan main Xbox dan PSP, Gaara akhirnya duduk di meja belajar. Sebentar lagi Ujian Nasional. Mungkin yang lain ingin masuk ke Todai atau apapun... tapi dia malah ditrainee di Arab. Gaara bertekad akan jadi anak baik... sehingga nanti Mister Sabaku segera mengirimnya ke Oxford. Sejak kecil, Gaara selalu ingin tahu keindahan Inggris yang sebenarnya. Selama ini dia hanya membaca lewat internet ataupun buku-buku.

Suatu saat, aku akan mengajak Hinata pergi Ingg—

"Tunggu. Apa yang aku pikirkan?" Gaara heran dengan dirinya sendiri, "Apa aku kerasukan ya?"

.

.

.

"Pah?" Mama Karura membawa senampan gorengan dan dua cangkir kopi luwak ke ruang tamu. Ah, keluarga Sabaku menyukai kuliner sederhana khas Indonesia. Pagi hari adalah waktu rutin untuk ritual Mister Sabaku membaca koran dan melepas penat akibat bekerja. Si sulung yang sering menarik diri dari keluarganya (karena merasa buruk rupa diantara makhuk-makhluk rupawan) sedang menguras kolam ikan di halaman. Biarpun keluarga Sabaku kaya raya, tapi pola hidup mereka sehari-hari sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja.

"Apa Mah?" jawab Mister Sabaku tak melepaskan pandangannya dari halaman utama 'Harian Konoha'. Mister Sabaku sedang tertarik dengan berita seorang nenek berumur 61 tahun menikah dengan anak berusia 5 tahun. Satu pertanyaan yang begitu mengganjal di benaknya adalah... kenapa umur 5 tahun mau menikah dengan nenek-nenek beranak lima itu?

"Itu anak bungsu kita," kata Mama Karura sambil mencomot pisang goreng yang masih mengepulkan uap dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Cantik-cantik tapi ternyata ganas.

"Iya, kenapa?" jawab Mister Sabaku yang semakin keheranan dengan berita yang ada di koran. Wassup banget dengan dunia yang semakin nggak banget...

"Masa' Papa gak sadar sih?" Mama Karura mengunyah pisang goreng dengan perasan gemas. Sebal, suaminya malah terus baca, padahal jelas-jelas ada berita yang lebih penting, yaitu tentang si bungsu Sabaku.

"Gak sadar apanya?"

"Itu... Gaara jadi berubah!" kata Mama Karura sambil menahan geramnya. Ah suaminya yang satu ini gimana sih...

"Berubah apanya?"

"PAPAH, MAMAH SERIUS NIH! GAK USAH PURA-PURA GAK TAHU!" akhirnya Mama Karura sukses merebut seluruh perhatian Mister Sabaku. Pria berumur setengah abad itu segera melipat korannya dan memasang pose serius.

"Pah, Mama tau siapa yang ngebuat Gaara jadi gini," Oh... ternyata Mama Karura mau sombong karena sudah tahu siapa yang membuat Gaara jadi berubah di depan Mister Sabaku.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kan?"

Mama Karura mengangguk heran. "Papah tahu darimana?"

"Yaelah Mah... Papah kan punya akses informasi yang lengkap," Mister Sabaku kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Dikirain apa Mama Karura teriak-teriak segala...

"Terus Pah, gimana anaknya? Baik nggak?" cecar Mama Karura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tau gak Ma, Hinata ini anak sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga. Anaknya baik-baik dan tak pernah melakukan hal kriminal. Anaknya rajin, nggak pernah inta yang aneh-aneh. Cantik pula, nih Papa ada fotonya,"

"Coba liat Pa," Mama Karura melihat foto Hinata dari iPad milik Mister Sabaku. Sepotret gadis yang sedang tersenyum manis, tidak lupa dengan wajah yang merona, rambut gelap kebiruan, dan mata yang besar dan indah.

Imut banget.

"TETEEEEEEM! TETEH TEMARIIIIII! SIIIINIIIIIII!" dan kini Mister Sabaku yang menderita akibat teriakan istrinya. Temari yang sedang ngemil keripik singkong rasa salmon segera bangkit dan menemukan Mama Karura sedang teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"APA MAMAAAAA?!" Temari membalas teriakan Mama Karura tak kalah kerasnya.

"Lihat sini, ternyata Hinata anaknya lucu banget ya! Imut banget! Ternyata Gaara seleranya yang moe! Ahahahaha~~" Mama Karura ketularan virus otaku Kankurou. Hinata memang tipe-tipe gadis yang ada di komik-komik shoujo yang sering dibaca Mama Karura di waktu luang.

"Iya kok, mana si Hinata ini anaknya gak pernah neko-neko dan tipe-tipe yamato nadeshiko," tambah Temari. Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak menguncir rambutnya. Jemarinya dengan lincah mencari profil Hinata di website jejaring sosial. Hanya ada beberapa foto close-up Hinata. Mama Karura menyukai gaya Hinata yang sederhana dan bersahaja.

"Ah, Anakku seleranya emang bagus,"

"Papa juga mau lihat dong,"

"Pa, Ma lagi pada ngapain sih?" tiba-tiba Gaara sudah ada di hadapan mereka dan melihat iPad yang sedang dipegang mama Karura menampilkan foto-foto Hinata.

Timing yang tepat. Gaara itu nakal-nakal juga tapi tidak pernah berbohong. Jadi, Mama Karura akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengecek sesuatu dari Gaara.

"Gaara, ini pacarmu bukan?" tanya Mama Karura tu de poin sambil menunjuk foto Hinata yang sedang mengenakan kimono warna ungu, menatap langit dengan rambut panjang yang berkibar-kibar. Latar bunga sakura yang berguguran, langit yang kemerahan dan kuil yang megah begitu membuat foto itu terlihat sangat sempurna.

Gaara baru tahu jika Hinata yang jalannya sering menunduk, yang di kelas sering sendirian, yang bicaranya tergagap, yang sering memainkan kedua telunjuknya, yang lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku ketimbang berjalan-jalan ternyata secantik ini.

Secantik ini. Rambut gelapnya yang panjang membuatnya terlihat semakin menawan. Temari saja sampai mengunduh foto Hinata ke iPad Mister Sabaku.

Hinata Hyuuga, ya...

"Gaara?" Mama Karura membuyarkan lamunan Gaara.

"Apa Ma?"

"Jawab pertanyaan Mama dong, Hinata itu pacarmu atau bukan?"

Gaara tersenyum sambil menatap Mama Karura menggoda. Beneran. Mama Karura saja sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi melihat wajah Gaara yang mendadak seksi di pagi hari...

"**Sebentar lagi Hinata akan menjadi menantu Mama**, tenang saja," Gaara mengambil rolls cokelat yang ada di toples meja ruang tamu, "Aku berangkat dulu ya,"

Dan Mama Karura tidak pernah memikirkan jika Gaara akan melontarkan jawaban yang begitu simpel namun ...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mama Karura, Temari dan Mister Sabaku menjerit kegirangan. Untung saja Temari sempat menyelamatkan si iPad yang tak berdosa dari luapan kegembiraan pasangan suami-istri Sabaku.

Poor Kankurou. Karena kaget mendengar anggota keluarganya mengeluarkan teriakan yang begitu menggelegar, dia terjerembab ke dalam kolam ikan dan menyatu dengan lumpur lumut di dasar kolam.

"Ya Tuhan dosa apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

Terlalu banyak aktivitas sebagai ketua OSIS, membuat waktu luang Sasuke tersita begitu banyak. Jika bukan karena impiannya untuk melampaui sang kakak yang sempurna di semua bidang, tentu saja Sasuke lebih memlih untuk hidup seperti remaja-remaja pada umumnya. Terlebih lagi, kegiatan-kegiatan yang melelahkan ini membuatnya tak bisa memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sendirian di sudut kelas. Sudah lebih dari seminggu, tidak, dua minggu, Sasuke selalu saja mendapatkan hambatan saat dia akan melancarkan serangan kepada si gadis pujaan.

Ada tugas, ada laporan yang belum diperiksa, ada berkas yang belum ditandatangani, ada proposal yang belum diajukan... dan si murid baru. Di sela-sela waktu istirahat, hal terakhir inilah yang menjadi fokus utama Sasuke. Selama ini dia belum melancarkan serangan yang jelas kearah Hinata. Semuanya masih terlalu samar untuk gadis polos seperti si Hyuuga. Dan Sasuke, sangat takut jika suatu saat... Hinata malah jatuh hati pada Gaara.

Tidak, Sasuke tidak akan menyalahkan Hinata. Gadis itu berhak menentukan siapa orang yang akan dicintainya. Sasuke juga tidak akan menyalahkan Gaara. Sasuke menyalahkan keadaan dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya itu yang pemuda Uchiha sesali sampai sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa? Kau terlihat kurang sehat hari ini?" Sasuke terdiam di kantin sekolah. Perempuan-perempuan yang biasa mengerubunginya segera menjauh begitu melihat mood Sasuke buruk. Dan Hinata yang biasanya selalu duduk di tempat itu jelas saja heran dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba duduk di situ. Hinata bukannya ingin memonopoli tempat itu... tapi 'kan tetap saja... rasanya aneh kalau ada Sasuke.

"Oh, tidak," Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati Hinata sedang menatapnya heran. Perempuan yang satu ini menggeser bangku yang satunya lagi dan menyimpan kotak bekalnya yang besar ke atas meja. Gadis itu tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Dia memperlakukan Sasuke sewajarnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Padahal, Sasuke berharap lebih dari itu.

Mood Sasuke langsung pulih kembali. Pemuda itu segera merapikan file-file dan memasukkannya ke dalam map. Dan jelas saja Sasuke akan segera melancarkan serangan-serangan pada Hinata sekarang juga.

"Aku duduk disini ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk mempersilakan. Cowok itu hanya dua gelas jus tomat, dan semuanya tinggal sedotan dan gelasnya saja.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat Sasuke-kun ada di kelas," ujar Hinata sambil membuka kotak bekalnya. "Aku bingung, apakah Sasuke-kun punya waktu untuk mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal?"

Bagus! Hinata duluan yang berinisiatif membuka percakapan. Sambil menahan rasa gembira yang semakin berlebih, Sasuke tersenyum. Tipis, tapi Hinata bisa melihat jika si Uchiha yang satu ini menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Jadi Hinata memperhatikanku? "Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika OSIS akan sesibuk ini," Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku mengejar semua pelajaranku di rumah dengan bantuan Nii-san,"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Gadis itu pelan-pelan mengambil sumpitnya. Sasuke sering heran dengan porsi makan Hinata yang selalu banyak.

"O-oh, Sasuke-kun pasti akan mengikuti Itachi-nii ke Todai ya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke mantap. Sasuke akan mengalahkan Itachi dan mendapatkan pengakuan dari kedua orangtuanya. Ya, lainkali, Sasuke tidak akan menjadi ketua organisasi saat kuliah nanti. Terlalu menyita waktunya.

"Tidak membeli makanan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Makanannya tidak enak," komentar Sasuke jujur. Makanan di kantin sekolah selain kurang higienis, rasanya juga tak seenak masakan mama Mikoto.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku membawa bekal. Ayo," Hinata bisa melihat jelas jika Sasuke sebenarnya ingin sekali mencicipi bekalnya. Teman masa kecilnya itu malu-malu tapi mau.

"Serius?" Sasuke tidak akan pernah menolak tawaran bekal Hinata yang selalu enak. Apalagi potongan tomat yang segar, nasi yang masih hangat terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Sasuke-kun ambil saja bekalku semuanya, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu sebentar,"

"E-eh.. Hinata!" keberadaan gadis itu sudah menghilang begitu saja.

Melihat kotak bekalnya yang begitu penuh terutama ini buatan Hinata, membuat Sasuke merasa tak tega untuk memakannya. Lebih baik diapakan ya? Dan Gaara yang baru saja membeli makanan favoritnya merekam dengan jelas adegan yang barusan.

.

.

.

Bukan kebiasaan Gaara ikut campur urusan orang. Pada dasarnya Gaara orangnya cuek dan tidak mau terlibat dalam urusan yang bukan masalahnya. Tapi, tadi siang adalah pengecualian. Gaara merasa sedikit kesal saat Hinata memberikan seluruh bekalnya untuk si ketua OSIS. Gaara akhirnya berusaha mengerahkan konsentrasinya saat Miss Kurenai membagikan hasil nilai tugas H/E.

Hinata memberi kode pada Gaara kalau dia saja yan mengambil kertas nilai ke depan. Gaara mengangguk. Ya... dia bisa melihat Miss Kurenai tersenyum puas pada Hinata.

"Berapa nilainya?" tanya Gaara penasaran dengan hasil kerja mereka. Hinata menahan tawanya.

"Se-sempurna," jawab Hinata senang sambil mengangsurkan selembar kertas bertuliskan nilai yang mereka dapat. 100/100. Home Economics dapat membantu menaikkan nilai-nilai di bidang Seni & Keterampilan.

"Baguslah," Gaara diam-diam tersenyum dalam hati melihat Hinata yang bahagia menatap kertas nilai. Ternyata cookies-cookies manis itu sukses menghasilkan nilai yang bagus.

Hinata melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Ada yang tersenyum, ada yang sedih. Ternyata tak semudah kelihatannya mendapat nilai H/E yang bagus. Oh, Sasuke berpartner dengan Naruto sepertinya mendapat nilai yang bagus juga.

Dan Gaara memastikan jika warna bola mata Hinata sama persis dengan warna bola kristal yang dimilikinya.

"Nanti Sabaku-san, eh, Gaara mau kuliah dimana?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Pastinya hampir setiap orang sekarang sudah mempunyai target universitas yang akan dicapai, wajar saja mengingat mereka sedang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA.

"Oxford," jawab Gaara jujur.

"O-oh," Hinata agak terkejut dengan pilihan Gaara yang ternyata jauh sekali dari apa yang dibayangkan olehnya. Harvard University 'kan jauh sekali dari Jepang. Hinata sangka Gaara akan memilih Todai. Siapa tahu nanti mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama.

"Memang nanti disana mau mengambil apa?"

"Manajemen ekonomi,"

Hinata bengong sebentar. Orang kayak Gaara mengambil manajemen ekonomi? Bisa-bisa keuangan dunia hancur akibatnya. Sebenarnya, Gaara gini-gini juga ingin menjadi pebisnis hebat seperti Mister Sabaku. Nanti kalau sudah kaya-raya, Gaara ingin membangun perusahaan game dan senjata api yang terhebat di Jepang.

"Kalau kamu?" Gaara bertanya balik pada Hinata.

"Kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo. Ayahku menginginkan aku disana," Hinata tersenyum pahit, "Padahal aku ingin mengambil Astronomi. Aku sangat menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan angkasa luar,"

Menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan angkasa luar?

Gaara jadi teringat bola kristal yang ada di rumahnya. Gaara jadi punya sebuah rencana...

Tidak terasa ujian nasional sebentar lagi... tinggal beberapa minggu lagi...

Hinata belum menyadari bahwa momen-momen yang indah seperti ini sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Karena Hinata tidak tahu jika Gaara sebentar lagi akan pergi (tentunya bukan ke pangkuan Ilahi).

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**EHEHEHEHE**

**Seneng banget sih ngetik ff ini. Mungkin karena faktor liburan... saya bisa apdet tiga chapter dalam rentang waktu yang cepet. ^_^**

**makasih ya udah review... saya seneng waktu bacanya... kalau ff ini udah tamat saya bales ya semua reviewnya... saya harus ngerjain tugas lagi nih ^_^**

Makasih banyak buat ; Kamui Gakurin, Guest, Penelopi, kirei neko, flowers lavender, mine, finestabc, teteh nyonyou dark, widhyie s, deer panda, thelittlething, riz riz 21, sabaku no ruki chan, , nivellia yumie dan freesia makasih sudah mereview ^_^ :*

**bolehkah minta reviewnya lagi?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Getting Over You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Rosecchi**

**No copycat, please. Standard warning applied **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.:Kenangan:.**

Sekarang Gaara punya satu hal yang masuk ke dalam rutinitas setelah bangun tidur; melihat tanggal di layar ponselnya. Gaara bangun, mengucek—ngucek matanya sebentar, berjalan ke arah meja dan menekan tombol home ponsel. Setelah itu Gaara langsung mandi dan belajar.

Dan tidak terasa, ujian nasional sebentar lagi. Gaara tidak ikut bimbingan belajar formal seperti yang lainnya. Mister Sabaku mendatangkan guru privat ke rumah. Belajar di ruang tengah dengan da orang bawahan Mister Sabaku yang terus mengawasinya membuat Gaara tak bisa kabur untuk pergi membeli jajanan. Malah terkadang, kedua kaki Gaara pernah diborgol oleh bawahan Mister Sabaku karena Gaara malah kabur saat guru privatnya datang.

Siapa pula yang mau diajar oleh orang seperti Tsunade Senju? Gaara berteriak dalam hati. Galak, songong, dikit-dikit mukul, apa pula pakaiannya kurang sopan... tapi Mama Karura bilang, biarpun seperti itu, sebenarnya Tsunade adalah orang yang baik dan pintar makanya diundang menjadi guru privat oleh Mister Sabaku.

Tapi Gaara lebih baik pergi ke temat bimbingan belajar saja...

Semua senjata api yang Gaara simpan baik-baik di dalam box berpassword dengan mudahnya dibobol bawahan Mister Sabaku. Padahal Gaara sudah memasang password andalannya: alfatihah999 tapi kenapa masih bisa ditebak juga? Gaara tidak bisa lagi bermain atau melatih tembak di halaman belakang rumah. Jadi tiga harta yang sekarang dijaga oleh Gaara baik-baik adalah; ponsel, kartu kredit dan PSP-nya.

Apalah arti hidup Gaara tanpa ponsel, kartu kredit dan konsolnya. Kalau tidak ada ketiga hal tersebut, hidup Gaara hanyalah sebatas preman tak beralis yang kesepian.

"Kamu siap kan setelah UN, langsung terbang ke Jeddah?" Mister Sabaku datang ke ruang belajar Gaara. Pria paruh baya itu duduk di hadapan si anak sambil membuka bungkus kuaci yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Mau nggak?" Mister Sabaku menawarkan kuaci rasa susu yang menjadi kesukaannya.

Gaara pura-pura menekuni soal matematikanya. Sebenarnya, Gaara itu pintar. Hanya saja, karena dia malas belajar, lama-lama pelajaran yang semula mudah untuknya kini menertawakannya mentah-mentah.

"Gaara?" Mister Sabaku sudah mulai membuka kuacinya. Diam-diam Mister Sabaku begitu bersyukur Gaara mau belajar bahkan sebelum Tsunade datang.

"Apa Pa? Jangan berisik deh," balas Gaara kesal.

"Itu—"

"Udah deh gausah diingetin juga aku bakalan inget,"dengus Gaara. Dahinya semakin mengerut saat melihat angka-angka dengan pangkat dan tanda akar di hadapannya. Kesal sendiri...

"Lagian ujung-ujungnya juga Ayah pasti bakalan ngebius Aku kan kalau gak mau?"

"Ih kok tau sih apa yang dipikirin sama Papa,"

Gaara semakin pusing dengan kombinasi aljabar dan matriks. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti saat Ujian Nasional...? Gaara mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal dulu semuanya mudah bahkan tanpa perlu susah payah berpikir, tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri menuliskan jawabannya. Tapi sekarang? Dia harus kerja keras memeras otaknya hanya untuk menyelesaikan satu soal.

Gaara menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa Gaara?"

Udah tau pusing masih aja ditanya. Mister Sabaku sampai memakan banyak kuaci sekaligus.

"Gaara mau makan dulu nggak?" tanya Mama Karura. Mama yang masih cantik di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat itu pun muncul di ambang pintu.

"Kankurou, kamu ngapain di sudut? Ketawa-ketawa sendiri pula," ternyata ada Kankurou di sudut rak, meringkuk memainkan boneka-bonekanya sendirian sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Tumben Mama peduli sama aku," balas Kankurou sambil memainkan boneka-boneknaya tanpa meihat wajah Mama Karura.

"Kankurou juga 'kan anak Mama," balas Mama Karura, masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di depan Kankurou.

"Biasanya 'kan Gaara, Gaara, dan Gaara terus,"

"Tapi 'kan Kankurou nggak boleh gitu," jawab Mama Karura bijak. Mister Sabaku masih sibuk dengan kuacinya yang sedikit lagi. Dan Gaara sekarang benar-benar serius setelah mendapatkan rumus untuk menyelesaikan soal sialan yang satu ini.

"Iya sih, Gaara mau pindah kan?"

"Kak," akhirnya Gaara berhasil menyelesaikan soal ini. Dia menyimpan pensil mekanik hitamnya dan menatap tajam si Kakak yang memang terlahir bernasib menyedihkan.

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku pindah apa itu berpengaruh buat hidup Kakak?" tanya Gaara. Mister Sabaku dan Mama Karura menutup mulut.

"Pengaruh banget,"

"Kankurou!" Mister Sabaku menyentak Kankurou karena jawabannya yang seperti itu.

"Tuh, kan! Papa juga pedulinya sama Gaara terus!"

Karena terlalu berisik, akhirnya Gaara pindah ke ruang tengah. Beruntung sekali, ternyata Temari bisa membantu Gaara menyelesaikan kumpulan soal tersebut. Soalnya, Gaara malas untuk bertanya pada guru privatnya yang bernama Tsunade... orangnya galak dan ringan tangan.

Dan pasangan suami istri Sabaku kini sadar kalau Kankurou ternyata jarang mereka perhatikan...

"Kak," Gaara mulai membereskan buku pelajarannya. Ternyata Temari bisa membantunya lebih cepat dar yang ia perkirakan.

"Apa?" Temari heran melihat tingkah si bungsu yang tumben beda banget. "Kenapa?"

"Punya cara ampuh supaya konsentrasi meningkat nggak?" tanya Gaara sambil membuka toples camilan dan mengambil wafer rasa coklat.

"Punya dong," kata Temari dengan nada yang songong.

"Bagi dong, gue butuh nih,"

"Lah emangnya apa yang bikin lo puyeng?" Temari mikir sebentar, "Jujur aja,"

"Hinata."

Temari jadi merona sendiri. Adiknya itu jujur banget. Tapi Temari juga bersyukur kalau Hinata orangnya. Soalnya Temari gak mau punya adik ipar yang cuman mau morotin uang atau kalau enggak, terpesona oleh ketampanan Gaara.

"Gue puyeng kak," Gaara menggigit wafernya, "Dia muncul terus kalo gue lagi main game,"

"Gaara adikku yang tersayang," Temari merangkul bahu tegap Gaara,"Lo tuh lagi jatuh cinta, dan itu normal kalo lo manusia,"

Gaara diam, mencerna baik-baik setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Temari sambil mengunyah wafernya.

"Gue pikir lebih baik lo sekarang berhenti dulu main game. Apalin tuh rumus matematika," kata Temari bijak,"Terus lo gak usah maksain nyingkirin Hinata dari pikiran lo, yang ada malah lo terus mikirin dia,"

Jadi kayak gini rasanya jatuh cinta? Bikin puyeng aja, batin Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara," pagi-pagi Gaara mendadak merasa sakit perut saat melihat wajah Kankurou yang sembap. Apalagi dengan tato tidak jelas yang menutupi wajahnya, membuat wajah Kankurou semakin abstrak dan tidak berbentuk.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara masih sibuk mengunyah sandwich di mulutnya. Laki-laki itu sedang memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tas. Bantuan Temari tadi malam dengan memberikan rumus ajaib cukup banyak membuat rasa khawatir Gaara menghadapi ujian turun 40%.

"Maaf ya buat yang tadi malem," Kankurou menarik napasnya panjang, "Gue bener-bener minta maaf. Gue cuman cemburu sama lo,"

Kankurou maju dan memeluk si adik dengan erat. Mama Karura dan Mister Sabaku yang melihat dari balik tirai hanya bisa tersenyum terharu melihat momen langka ini.

"Oh gak masalah," Gaara diam saja saat pelukan Kankurou makin erat, "Gue ngerti kok,"

"Iya, udah gue mau berangkat sekolah," kata Gaara. Kankurou pun menatap si adik berkaca-kaca. Gaara menatap balas Kankurou tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Hati-hati ya," kata Kankurou sambil menahan tangis.

"Hm,"

Mama Karura dan Mister Sabaku langsung mengucap syukur begitu melihat perubahan yang signifikan pada pribadi si bungsu.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kamu mau masuk Todai kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Jarang sekali Sasuke bertanya padanya saat istirahat. Biasanya laki-laki itu selalu sibuk dengan urusan yang bukan kemauannya.

"Kau mau ambil kedokteran?" tanya Sasuke lagi mengacuhkan beberapa gadis yang gencar mencari perhatian kepadanya.

"Sasuke-kun juga mau ambil kedokteran?" Hinata balik bertanya. Gadis itu takut sekali menatap wajah Sasuke yang otomatis pemandangan mengerikan (para fangirls tentu saja) akan ikut terlihat.

"Pastinya,"

"Wah, nanti saat ujian masuk, barengan ya berangkatnya?" jelas Hinata akan mengajak Sasuke. Siapa lagi di kelas ini yang berani ikut ujian ke Todai selain dia dan Sasuke? Lagipula karena sudah akrab sejak kecil, Hinata percaya pada Sasuke. Kalau misalkan Hinata datang sendirian ke Todai nanti dia pasti tidak beda jauh dengan anak hilang.

"Hm-m," Sasuke juga ikut merasa senang. Tanpa perlu berkata lebih banyak dan mencari cara supaya bisa bersama Hinata ternyata dengan sendirinya Hinata yang mengajaknya.

Sasuke salah paham dengan Hinata (kasihan sekali). Percakapan mereka terdengar jelas di telinga Gaara yang notabene tempat duduknya di sebelah Hinata.

Sebenarnya Gaara juga jadi ingin masuk Todai... tapi Gaara sadar, jika dia bersabar sedikit lebih lama... Gaara bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

Setelah bel berbunyi, murid di kelas pasti berdesak-desak untuk keluar duluan dari kelas. Hinata yang terlalu kecil pasti menunggu sampai dia yang keluar terakhir. Hinata tidak tahu ternyata Gaara sedang menunggunya di tempat loker sepatu.

Semalaman, akhirnya Gaara berhasil memotong bola kristal yang dibelinya tempo hari menjadi ukuran yang lebih kecil. Bentuknya tidak lagi bulat, tapi lebih menyerupai oval. Lalu Gaara menyematkan si kristal dan jadilah seuntai kalung yang indah dan kini berada di tangan Hinata.

Gaara pikir, kalung lebih mudah untuk dibawa kemana-mana... Gaara hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Hinata. Temari bilang, dia harus memberi sesuatu barang yang akan menjadi kenangan karena sebentar lagi dia akan pergi ke Arab. Jadi dengan begitu Hinata akan selalu ingat dengan Gaara, jelas Temari kemarin malam.

Ya, karena Hinata satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak mengincar harta atau ketenaran karena berteman dengannya. Hinata pula gadis pertama yang membuat Gaara menjadi pusing sampai-sampai hanya memainkan game Pokemon saja tidak bisa.

Dan hanya Hinata gadis yang punya pipi merah seperti Pikachu—pokemon andalannya.

"Ini untukku? Apa Gaara-san eh Gaara-kun benar-benar serius memberikan kalung indah ini untukku?" Hinata melihat batuan berwarna ungu itu indah sekali. Kerlap-kerlipnya. Hinata tidak punya pikiran lebih jauh kenapa bisa Gaara membeli kalung seperti ini dan diberikan kepadanya.

Gaara mengangguk. "Udah deh, itu buat kamu. Jangan banyak tanya,"

Soalnya kalau Hinata sampai nanya kenapa dia ngasih kalung itu... Gaara bakalan pusing harus jawab apa.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Gaara jadi nggak enak hati sendiri... nih cewek terlalu sopan unntuk ukuran remaja zaman sekarang.

"Gaara-san langsung daftar ke Oxford ya?" tanya Hinata sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tidak," Gaara menggeleng santai.

"Lalu...?"

"Aku... " Gaara meneguk ludahnya sendiri, "Aku akan pergi ke Arab,"

OMO. Hinata cuman bisa bengong dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"Ma-mau apa...?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ayahku,"

"O-oh," Hinata pikir, mau Gaara pergi ke Harvard ataupun Arab, pada akhirnya mereka tetap tidak satu jurusan...

Hinata jadi sedih. Soalnya, biarpun Gaara itu galak... judes dan sama sekali tidak peka, Gaara adalah orang pertama yang mau menjadi temannya sampai akhir. Gaara tidak mengingkari janjinya, Gaara juga ada saat dia membutuhkan, dan Gaara juga tidak berbuat macam-macam di belakangnya. Gaara juga selalu ada... lagipula selama ini walaupun di sekolah yang naksir sama Gaara itu bukan main banyaknya, tapi Hinata tidak pernah ada masalah dengan penggemar Gaara.

Hanya Gaara satu-satunya. Dan Hinata merasa sedih karena dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Gaara secepat ini...

"Kenapa malah nangis? Takut besok ujian?" padahal sebenarnya Gaara yang benar-benar ingin sekali menghapus mata pelajaran matematika dari ujian nasional.

"Bu-bukan," suara Hinata diselingi oleh isakan kecil, "Bu-bukan i-itu,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara (agak) khawatir melihat Hinata tiba-tiba meneteskan airmata. Gaara (sama sekali) tidak berpengalaman terhadap kasus yang seperti ini. Hinata bukannya ingin mencari perhatian atau apa... tapi bukannya berhenti, airmatanya malah mengalir semakin deras.

"Jangan nangis," kata Gaara sambil menarik napas, "Pikirin besok ujian matematika. Kamu mau masuk ke Todai, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap airmatanya. Gaara menghela napas melihat Hinata (lagi nahan) nangis. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu mengusap pipi Hinata yang basah dengan ibu jarinya sambil menatap intens wajah Hinata yang kemerahan. Tangan Hinata kini tergantung di udara.

Hinata tidak pernah percaya Gaara ternyata mau mengusap airmatanya...

Gaara mau mengusap airmatanya...

"Sudah kubilang... jangan nangis lagi..." Gaara mengecup kedua kelopak mata Hinata bergantian. Gadis itu menahan napasnya tak percaya. Lalu pemuda itu menangkup wajah Hinata dan mempertemukan kedua tatapan mereka.

Kelopak mata Hinata mengerjap. Hinata sekarang bisa melihat dengan jelas warna bola mata Gaara. Hijaunya begitu hidup dan indah. Kenapa preman kayak gini bisa punya mata seindah ini... kenapa Gaara bisa jadi lembut... kenapa...

Kemana perginya Gaara yang kasar dan ngomongnya gue-elo?

Hinata saat itu hanya bisa berpikir... kenapa Gaara jadi... seperti ini? Gaara mau bicara apa? Apa dia akan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat hati meleleh seperti di drama yang menjadi favorit Hanabi?

"Hinata,"

Telinga Hinata bisa-bisa tuli akibat suara degup jantungnya sendiri. Suhu tubuhnya mulai menaik. Pikirannya sudah kacau. Kenapa Gaara hobi sekali membuat jantungnya bekerja diluar batas...?

"Lusa ujian matematika," dahi Gaara berkerut, "Dan ujian nasional itu sama sekali nggak bisa nyontek,"

-ternyata sama sekali bukan kalimat romantis.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Asiiiik bentar lagi tamat alhamdullilah ya bulan depan harus tamat :") anoooooo Gaara jadi ke Oxford... seperti biasa saya mah typo wae punten pisan ya ^_^**

**eh eh baca juga dong ff saya yang baru... the Death of Heart~ makasih ya ^_^**

**Duh makasih banyak buat yang review: **

**wahyu dqammus, sabaku no ruki chan, mine, kirei-neko, diane ungu, nerrazuri, K,nurul wn , Daiyaki Aoi, chiaki arishima, kakashillua, otsukareen, forvictoRey, Githa Aikawa, yafa mut, shen meileng, eurekabigail, nara kazuki~~ 333333 terimakasiiiih banyak untuk reviewnya~ ^_^ :*****

boleh minta reviewnya lagi? :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Getting Over You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Rosecchi**

**No copycat, please. Standard warning applied **

**Eh.. ini mah cuman buat seneng-seneng aja kok ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.:Perpisahan:.**

"Brengsek,"

Pagi-pagi bukannya bantuin Mama Karura mengepel rumah yang besarnya sampai menghalangi antena televisi tetangga, Gaara sudah mengumpat kasar begitu menyadari bahwa Kankurou-lah pelaku penggorengan ikan bawal dan piranha yang selama ini dipeliharanya dengan baik-baik. Jadi, Gaara menemukan ikan-ikannya tergolek tak berdaya diatas meja makan. Awalnya Gaara tidak menyadari sampai dia melihat tatto 'Ai' yang dibuatnya disetiap ikan peliharaannya.

[[Gaara ngebuat tatto di ikan-ikannya pakai cat waterproof. Supaya suatu hari nanti kalau Mister Sabaku yang nguras kolam, ikan-ikannya tidak akan jadi makan malam keluarga. Gak usah dipikirin gimana caranya pokoknya gitu]]

Omong-omong, kenapa Gaara sayang sama ikannya? Berhubung mainannya (pistol, samurai, dll) sudah disita sama Mister Sabaku, pelampiasan Gaara tinggal ke hewan peliharaannya saja.

Jangan tanyain lebih jauh...

Temari bilang dia nggak tahu apa-apa. Terus, Gaara tanya ke Kankurou. Si kakak dengan muka dibawah kriteria ketuntasan minimal ini cuman mengangkat bahunya, berlagak pura-pura tidak tahu. Karena Gaara tahu cara mengukur denyut nadi orang lain untuk mengetes kebohongan, Gaara tahu pelakunya adalah Kankurou.

"Sialan lo,"

Kankurou berbalik, mendapati si adik bungsu menyebarkan aura negatif yang tak terbendung. "Apa maksud lo?"

Sebenarnya Kankurou tuh disuruh Mama Karura pergi ke pasar untuk membeli ikan. Berhubung dia lagi malas, alhasil ikan yang ada di kolam depan jadi korban. Dan Kankurou kira, Gaara tidak akan tahu (Gaara pulang dari sekolah jam 6 sore setelah pemantapan dan biasanya langsung naik ke kamar) jadilah Kankurou menggoreng ikan-ikan bergigi tajam tersebut.

Gaara hanya menggeram. Gimana nggak kesel coba... baru aja kemarin dia dan Kankurou saling bermaaf-maafan tapi kakaknya itu dengan idiotnya menggoreng ikan-ikannya.

"Gue gak bakal ngajak lo adu fisik," Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, "Sebagai adik, gue ngerasa kasihan dengan wajah asli lo," ujar Gaara sadis tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan langsung menusuk hati Kankurou dengan tepat.

"Liat aja gue gak bakalan tinggal diem."

Dan Gaara tidak keluar dari kamar sampai pagi. Mama Karura membuang ikan-ikan tersebut dengan dalih mubah kalau dimakan soalnya ikannya pemakan daging. Dan Kankurou segera menyadari keidiotannya.

Adiknya kan sebentar lagi mau pergi ke Arab...

Harusnya Kankurou itu membuat berbagai macam kenangan indah bersama Gaara, bukannya seperti itu. Kankurou berpikir keras hewan apakah yang nantinya akan jadi hewan peliharaan Gaara selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, tiba juga hari dimana seluruh siswa satu negara melaksanakan Ujian Nasional. Malam hari sebelumnya, Gaara benar-benar total mengejar semua pelajaran yang tertinggal (karena dia bolos terus) dan tidak dikuasai (karena keluyuran terus). Mama Karura, Mister Sabaku dan Temari juga menyemangati Gaara. Tsunade juga walaupun mengajarnya diselingi cambukan di kaki Gaara, tapi efeknya lumayan terasa; Gaara jadi semangat untuk menaklukan UN dan suatu saat akan menggantung Tsunade hidup-hidup di pagar rumah.

Mama Karura sudah mengambil beberapa lembar tisu (lagi) untuk mengelap hidung dan matanya yang basah. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Gaara (dengan tetap mengeluarkan lendir dari hidungnya)

"Hi-hiks—mama, ma-ma, ma-ma—hiks," Karura mengelap lagi hidungnya, "Ma-ma,"

Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Mister Sabaku sempat berdoa dulu supaya penyakit si bungsu (main Xbox) tidak kambuh lagi. Mama Karura sudah meneteskan airmata mendoakan kesuksesan si bungsu. Itulah orangtua, meskipun anaknya nakal keterlaluan, tapi masih saja tetap disayang.

"Mama gak per-pernah nyangka kamu bentar lagi ujian, huhuhu si bungsuku yang tersayang su-sudah besar ya," kata Mama Karura diselingi isak tangis terharu.

Gaara diam saja, sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Meanwhile, di kediaman Hinata. Sebaliknya, Hinata meminta doa dan support dari anggota keluarga.

"Kak, doakan aku ya," Neji mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk kepala si adik dengan sayang. "Tentu saja,"

"Ayame, aku minta doamu ya," Ayame memeluk Hinata dengan erat, "Aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Nona,"

"Ayah—" Hinata sungkem terlebih dahulu kepada Ayahanda Hiashi Hyuuga. Karena Hinata selalu percaya jika doa orangtua adalah kunci kesuksesan dari apa yang selama ini dia usahakan.

"Doaku akan selalu menyertaimu, Nak,"

Balik lagi ke rumah Gaara. Mama Karura mengecup dahi Gaara penuh sayang dan si bungsu itu segera pergi berangkat sekolah.

Dan teriakan melengking dari arah dalam rumah—tepatnya Kankurou yang mendapati boneka-boneka mahakaryanya yang dibuat berbulan-bulan, penuh pengorbanan, tetesan keringat dan airmata kini tergantung terbalik di tali jemuran baju.

Kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki. Ada yang matanya keluar, kepalanya patah, intinya, boneka Kankurou yang awalnya lucu sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan boneka santet.

Sungguh, cat merah yang digunakan Gaara untuk merusak boneka-boneka itu memberi efek yang mendramatisir di mata Kankurou. Seolah-olah pria dengan wajah comeng-comeng tidak jelas itu melihat boneka kesayangannya berdarah-darah.

"Ter-ternyata Gaara belum sepenuhnya berubah,"

.

.

.

Gaara mengecek sekali lagi pensil 2B yang akan dia gunakan untuk menghitamkan lembar jawaban. Tidak runcing seperti yang lain, Gaara sengaja membuatnya agak tumpul agar lebih mudah dan cepat saat mengisi jawaban.

Gaara bisa melihat dengan jelas, banyak sekali murid yang membawa selembar kertas kecil. Gaara juga tidak perlu berpikir jauh, dan memang itu adalah kunci jawaban. Bahkan, bukan saja murid laki-laki, ternyata murid perempuan juga banyak yang membawa kunci jawaban.

Berhubung tokoh utamanya Gaara, jadi remaja tampan itu cuek aja. Prinsipnya, ya lo bawa yang begituan gue enggak. Gaara sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang begituan. Pasalnya, si Kankurou pernah menjadi korban kunci jawaban abal. Gaara masih ingat, dengan santainya Kankurou bermain PS padahal besok ujian. Mama Karura sama Mister Sabaku sudah marah-marah, tapi Kankurou tidak mengacuhkan, malah terus menyelesaikan game.

Ternyata hasil ujiannya, benar-benar sejelek wajahnya. Kankurou pulang dengan belepotan air mata. Waktu itu Mama Karura dan Mister Sabaku mengamuk habis-habisan. Temari, dengan instingnya sebagai kakak perempuan, segera keluar membawa Gaara ke rumah Nenek Chiyo dan menginap disana tujuh hari tujuh malam untuk menghindari kegaduhan akibat amukan kedua orangtua mereka.

Gaara jadi geli sendiri kalau mengingat kembali hal-hal konyol sekaligus menyebalkan yang sering dilakukan kakak pertamanya. Gaara menoleh kesana-kemari dan tidak menemukan sesosok gadis dengan warna mata yang unik. Ah, ruangan ujiannya berbeda dengan Hinata. Gaara lalu sesekali menghapalkan kembali rumus-rumus matematika yang nyaris membuatnya sakit kepala.

Bel pun berdering. Murid-murid diluar kelas segera masuk dan duduk dengan rapi. Ada tiga orang pengawas masuk dan menyimpan map berisi soal yang masih di segel. Gaara jadi pingin ngebejek-bejek muka si pengawas yang terlalu berlebihan saat membuka amplop soal.

Seorang Sabaku Gaara, mempertaruhkan tiga tahun sekolah hanya untuk satu hari dengan tiga mata pelajaran.

THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA!

-Matematika-

Sumpah, demi apa, Gaara rasa soal nomor 1-20 itu tidak ada hambatan yang berarti. Entahlah, semua latihan soal yang diberikan oleh Tsunade keluar semua, persis tanpa ada yang berubah! Dan sisanya, dari nomor 20 sampai 40, ini keluar dari buku kumpulan soal yang diberikan oleh Temari hanya angkanya saja yang dirubah.

Tidak butuh lebih dari 45 menit, Gaara sudah selesai dengan soal-soalnya. Kalau saja ini bukan ujian negara, Gaara pasti sudah tertawa-tawa kalau kata Kankurou sih ketawanya mirip orang psikopat. Gaara benar-benar merasa puas saat bisa kembali menaklukkan soal-soal matematika.

-Bahasa Inggris-

Awalnya Gaara mau buka kamus di ponselnya. Tapi 'kan ponselnya dikumpulin di meja depan. Mau ngakses internet dari jam tangannya takut ketahuan sama pengawas bermasker hitam yang jeli matanya.

Ketika Gaara ingat kalau menyontek itu dosa... Gaara segera memutar otaknya semampu yang ia bisa. Gaara mengingat-ngingat kembali istilah-istilah yang ada di PSP-nya.

Akhirnya Gaara menaruh pensilnya tepat saat bel berdering. Beruntung sekali, metode menghapal jembatan keledai yang Temari ajarkan kembali cukup membantu Gaara memilih jawaban yang benar.

-Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam-

Intinya sih lancar-lancar saja. Cuman Gaara sempet kesel karena cetakan gambar bakteri di kertas soal kurang jelas. Pastinya, Gaara langsung protes kepada pengawas. Yang ada pengawas berambut merah dan berkacamata malah menggodanya habis-habisan. Apalagi yang berambut cokelat dan berdada besar, bulu kuduk Gaara mendadak berdiri jika berdekatan dengannya. Setelah mengambil soal baru yang lebih jelas, Gaara segera kembali ke bangkunya dan buru-buru mengisi lembar jawaban.

Tapi mood Gaara langsung turun drastis karena teringat kembali dengan hewan peliharaannya.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berdering kembali untuk kesekian kalinya.

Gaara mengumpulkan lembar jawaban dengan perasaan puas. Lalu, untuk sentuhan terakhir, Gaara memberikan deathglare yang paling mematikan kepada kedua pengawas yang berani-beraninya menggodanya.

Gaara menghela napasnya kesal. Baru saja dia selesai dengan ujiannya, bawahan Mister Sabaku sudah menunggu di gerbang. Gaara tahu, di saku mereka masing-masing ada revolver. Dia tidak akan bisa melawan sepuluh orang dengan senjata api di tangannya.

Sial sekali.

"Ayo Tuan Gaara, segera masuk ke dalam mobil," salah satu dari mereka sudah membukakan pintu Range Rover untuk Gaara.

Padahal Gaara ingin sekali mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Hinata seperti yang Temari sarankan kepadanya.

"Hhh,"

.

.

.

Hinata mengembuskan napas pelan, sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya lembut setelah berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Ujiannya alhamdullilah lancar dan tidak sulit seperti yang dibayangkan sebelumnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Gaara, hari ini Hinata belum bertemu dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi pasti Gaara sudah pulang, batin Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum pelan, kalau mengingat-ngingat di rumah sudah ada Ayah, Neji dan Ayame yang menunggunya. Apalagi Hanabi akan pulang dari asrama minggu depan. Sungguh bayangan yang benar-benar indah!

Ketika sudah agak jauh dari gerbang, Hinata dihadang oleh sekelompok orang berkacamata dan berjas hitam. Hinata asalnya ingin tertawa karena kepala mereka yang plontos terkena sinar matahari yang menyengat dan seolah-olah membuat efek berkilau.

"A-anda siapa?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, ikut kami!"

.

.

.

Hinata ingin sekali berteriak, tapi seolah-olah pita suaranya tak bisa bergetar. Ketakutan begitu memadati pikirannya, dan rasa lelah yang menyerang tubuhnya (efek habis ujian) membuat Hinata duduk di jok mobil tanpa ada perlawanan.

"Ka-kalian siapa?" tanya Hinata pelan. Di depan dia bisa melihat orang yag tadi menyeretnya dengan paksa.

Si gadis pirang kuncir empat menoleh dari kursi depan, "Kenalkan, aku kakak perempuannya Gaara, Temari Sabaku,"

"Kakaknya?" Hinata yang asalnya bersandar pada jok jadi duduk dengan tegak.

"Hm-mm," Temari tersenyum, "Maaf kalau kami memaksamu masuk ke dalam mobil dengan cara seperti itu,"

Ternyata kakak-adik tidak jauh berbeda, pikir Hinata. Gadis itu tidak punya pikiran lebih jauh untuk apa kakaknya Gaara membawanya pergi entah kemana.

"Hari ini Gaara akan pergi ke Arab," kata Temari sedih sambil menyisir poninya ke arah belakang.

"A-arab? Hari ini?"

Temari mengangguk-ngangguk. Tangannya menyodorkan sekantung keripik singkong rasa barbeque namun ditolak Hinata dengan halus.

"Ma-maaf, apakah Sabaku-san punya air mineral?"

Temari dengan sigap segera menyodorkan botol aqua dingin kepada Hinata. Gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga itu berterimakasih dan segera membuka si botol dan ketika air melewati kerongkongannya, semuanya jadi terasa segar.

"Adikku jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata-san,"

Hinata tersedak begitu mendengar kalimat Temari. Si gadis berambut pirang itu menyodorkan sekotak tisu pada Hinata sambil tertawa dan minta maaf.

"Adikku yang cuek dan nyaris mematahkan hati banyak perempuan ternyata jatuh hati kepadamu, Hinata-san," kata Temari lagi, membuat hati Hinata berbunga-bunga saat mendengarnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata belum bisa mempercayai ucapan temari. Kedengarannya begitu meragukan. Apa benar Sabaku Gaara... menyukainya?

"Kau bisa melihat buktinya sekarang,"

Mobil sedan hitam yang ditumpangi oleh Temari dan Hinata berhenti di bandara Narita. Supir keluar dan membukakan pintu bagi kedua gadis manis tersebut. Temari segera menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari mobil dan segera berlari ke arah dalam bandara Narita.

Banyak sekali orang asing yang berlalu lalang sambil membawa koper besar. Temari hampir saja menabrak petugas yang sedang mendorong troli besar berisi barang-barang penumpang. Hinata yang berada di belakang punggung Temari sudah tertabrak beberapa kali dengan orang-orang yang berbadan besar.

Tepat di depan food court, Temari menemukan Gaara sedang meminum cola. Disana ada Kankurou dan bawahan Mister Sabaku. Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati, jadi Gaara benar-benar pergi ke Arab?

"Nih Gaar, gue beli peliharaan buat lo," Kankurou menyodorkan sebuah kandang portable yang didalamnya terdapat ular besar berwarna merah. "Anakonda merah spesial buat lo,"

Gaara sudah menebak duluan kalau Kankurou mengecat anakonda ini. Ambigu banget. Tapi Gaara lebih baik tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Mama Karura masih sibuk meneteskan airmata sambil memeluk dirinya.

"Hinata?" Gaara melepaskan botol cola dari bibirnya begitu mendapati si gadis yang sering membuyarkan konsentrasinya kini ada di hadapannya. Masih dengan napas terengah-engah, wajah yang merah dan menatapnya malu-malu.

"Saba—eh Gaara-kun?" Mama Karura tersenyum pada Hinata, lalu menatap Temari dan segera menyingkir dari Gaara.

"Ngapain disini?" tanya Gaara to the point. Remaja itu bisa melihat kalung darinya melingkar dengan cantik di leher jenjang milik Hinata.

"A-aku dibawa kesini sama Te-temari-san,"

"Duh Gaar, lo cepet deh ngomong dulu sama Hinata! Ini yang terakhir!"

Yang terakhir...

Gaara tanpa banyak bicara, maju, mempercepat langkahnya dan segera mendekap tubuh Hinata yang mungil. Temari, Mama Karura dan Kankurou hanya bisa olohok tak mampu berbicara apa-apa. Anggota terakhir keluarga Sabaku itu sukses membuat Mama Karura nyaris sujud syukur.

Hinata hanya bisa menahan napas, kepingin banget pingsan... cuman ditahan. Hinata terkadang kasihan sekali terhadap jantungnya yang sering bekerja diluar batas normal. Gaara terlalu sering membuatnya seperti ini; merasakan bahagia yang mengalir sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Momen seperti ini terlalu sempurna untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Orang pertama yang memeluknya seperti ini adalah Gaara Sabaku! Gaara Sabaku yang itu... yang serem! Yang pernah membuatnya jatuh sakit tiga hari tiga malam!

"Hinata, jika kamu memang perempuan yang peka, kamu pasti tahu apa yang aku sedang aku rasakan, apa yang kamu rasakan dari pelukan ini dan bagaimana detak jantungku saat ini," bisik Gaara panjang lebar sambil mengelus puncak kepala si gadis Hyuuga. Dan memang benar, ternyata jantung Gaara tidak setenang ekspresi wajahnya.

Seandainya Hinata adalah perempuan yang suka ngomong kasar, bisa dipastikan sekarang sudah teriak-teriak;

JIRRRR INI BENERAN GAAARA? SABAKU GAARA YANG SARAP? YANG STRES? YANG GAPUNYA HATI!? YANG KASAR?!

"A-apa aku bisa berharap?"

Gaara memegangi kedua bahu Hinata yang kecil dan menatap mata keunguan itu dengan serius. Gaara mengatur napasnya sebentar dan memantapkan hati.

"Kamu mau 'kan menikah denganku?"

Hening sebentar. Gaara memang tidak akan tanggung-tanggung lagi dengan Hinata. Jika sekedar status pacaran, Gaara yakin, suatu saat nanti dia akan kehilangan Hinata. Tapi, untuk mencegah hal tersebut, Gaara harus segera membuat ikatan yang lebih kuat dengan Hinata, yaitu pernikahan!

WWWWWWWWEEEEETEEEEEEFFFFFFFFF! Kankurou mengumpat-umpat dalam hati. Gemes banget sama kelakuan si adik yang bikin dia gigit jari. Dulu, Kankurou kira Gaara hanya tertarik dengan game atau senjata api. Habisnya setiap kali ada cewek yang mengirim surat cinta selalu ditolak mentah-mentah. Dan sekarang, Gaara tidak berniat menjadikan Hinata sebagai pacar, tapi sebagai istri.

Ayahanda Sabaku, Kankurou juga pingin dong ngelamar cewek yang baik hati kayak Hinata.

Hinata terkejut dan menatap mata Gaara tidak percaya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap, dan dengan cepat rona merah menjalari seluruh bagian wajahnya. Gadis itu menunduk malu, terlalu senang dan terkejut dilamar oleh preman Suna yang sebentar lagi akan pergi ke Arab. Sebenarnya apa gerangan yang terjadi di dalam diri Gaara?

Gaara Sabaku melamarnya? Dia nggak mimpi 'kan? Tuhan, jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku, batin Hinata.

Melamarnya?

Lamar?

"Aku ingin mendengar kata 'ya',"

"A-aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang baik-baik," Hinata meneguk ludahnya mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat, "Me-meskipun aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu... " aku Hinata malu-malu.

"Mungkin aku terdengar egois ta-tapi—" ucapan Hinata terhenti oleh Gaara yang kembali mendekapnya, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Hinata bisa mendengar detakan jantung Gaara yang tidak teratur, napasnya yang terengah-engah, dan hawa hangat nan nyaman mengalir di lengan kuat milik Gaara.

Hening sebentar.

"Meskipun kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?" tanya Gaara pelan dan lega begitu mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Hinata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan Hinata yang tersirat di dalam kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang suka keluyuran malam-malam, meminum bir dan hobi berkelahi,"

JLEB. Iya sih kalau dipikir-pikir Hinata itu memang beda. Disaat cewek-cewek tergila-gila krena kebadungannya, Hinata malah ketakutan dan menolaknya. Gaara jadi teripkir sesuatu...

"Janji untuk menungguku?" Gaara menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata lembut. Biarlah untuk kali ini, imejnya sebagai preman hilang. Gaara tahu, ini kesempatan terakhir yang tak boleh disia-siakan..

"Menunggu untuk apa?"

"Sekarang aku mengerti. Aku yang seperti ini, tidak akan pantas dengan gadis baik-baik sepertimu. Nanti, ketika aku kembali dengan pribadi yang baru, aku akan merasa pantas untukmu yang selalu menjaga diri,"

"Jadi berjanjilah untukku kau tidak akan terikat dengan orang lain selain aku,"

Hati Hinata benar benar sudah lumer karena Gaara terus-terusan ngemixer hatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wajah gadis Hyuuga itu sudah benar-benar menyala dan tidak ada bedanya dengan warna rambut Gaara. Tanpa perlu diminta juga sebenarnya Hinata tidak akan keberatan untuk menunggu Gaara pulang kembali.

"GAARA CEPEEEET PESAWATNYA MAU PERGIIIIII!"—dan teriakan dari duo Temari & Kankurou merusak momen bahagia antara Gaara dan Hinata. Pesawat yang seharusnya sudah terbang 15 menit yang lalu itu terpaksa berjalan pelan-pelan atas desakan mendadak dari bawahan Mister Sabaku. Bawahan Mister Sabaku menodongkan senapan tepat di kepala pilot. Sungguh, apapun akan dilakukan oleh bawahan Mister Sabaku demi memenuhi perintah majikannya. Gaara melirik sebentar jam tangannya.

Saking terlalu bahagianya, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk-ngangguk patuh... gadis itu terisak mendapati kenyataan bahwa Gaara Sabaku yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya ini begitu baik, dan tidak kasar.

"CEPEEEETAAAAAAN GAAAARAAAAA!" Temari antara kesal dan senang melihat si bungsu akhirnya kembali ke jalan yang lurus. Tapi kalau misalkan Gaara keterusan menggoda Hinata, bisa-bisa pesawat keburu terbang duluan.

"Dan akan ku pastikan kau akan terpesona padaku sepenuhnya,"

"SAAAARAPPPP LO GAAAAR! BURUAN UDAH MAU TAKE OFF!" Kankurou sudah teriak-teriak, khawatir begitu melihat roda pesawat sudah bergerak.

"GUE JUGA DENGER SIALAN!" Gaara mengecup pipi kanan Hinata dulu, menyambar kopernya dan segera berlari menuju pesawat diikuti bawahan Mister Sabaku. Hinata hanya bisa memandang punggung tegap Gaara yang semakin menjauh sambil mengusap pipi kanannya pelan.

Kayaknya sih Hinata untuk seminggu ke depan nggak akan cuci muka dulu ah... takut kecupan ringan dari Gaara nanti terhapus.

Nggak usah ke Arab juga Hinata sudah dari dulu kok terpesona sama Gaara... Hinata tidak akan pernah membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa Gaara itu jelek. Gaara punya wajah jauh diatas standar kriteria ketuntasan minimal yang nyaris sempurna. Malah, lingkar hitam matanya itu menambah nilai plus di dalam dirinya.

"Sayonara Gaara-kun!" Hinata memberanikan diri melambaikan tangannya sambil sedikit mengeraskan suara saat pesawat sudah mulai terbang membawa Gaara pergi dari Konoha.

Gaara tersenyum ketika melihat lambaian tangan Hinata dari jendela pesawat. Gaara tidak perlu khawatir lagi, meski jarak yang terbentang diantara hubungannya begitu jauh, tapi Gaara yakin jika Hinata akan terus bersabar menunggunya.

.

.

.

"Anakondanya ketinggalan..."

.

.

.

TBC [gomen kalo ada typo ya...]

* * *

**Yiiihaaaaaa aku kembali maaf terlalu lama di update ;-;**

**Eh boleh nanya kenapa ya word count di ms word dan word count setelah di upload ke doc manager selalu beda? Apakah ini ada solusinya? ;-;**

**maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu, intinya aku cinta kalian semua :***

**eh... gimana nih scene si Gaara? :v otakku agak korslet gimana gitu mikirin kalimat diatas u_u**

**review? review? XDD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Getting Over You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Rosecchy**

**No copycat, please. Standard warning applied **

**Eh.. ini mah cuman buat seneng-seneng aja kok ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**::Happily Ever After::**

Hinata cukup merasa kesepian sejak kepergian Gaara. Hanabi pulang dari asrama masih lama. Gadis itu akan mengikuti ujian masuk Todai. Mungkin teman-temannya langsung menghabiskan waktu untuk berbelanja kesana-kemari, ke salon atau sebagainya. Hinata tidak membuang-buang waktu setelah UN, gadis itu langsung belajar kembali. Berbekal tips dari Neji yang dulu juga lulusan dari Todai, Hinata terus berusaha.

Upacara kelulusan, toga dan pelukan perpisahan bersama teman-teman dilalui tanpa Gaara. Banyak anak perempuan yang merasa kehilangan si tampan dari Suna, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kabarnya kecuali Hinata seorang.

Kalau berusaha sungguh sambil berdoa, pasti hasilnya juga bikin puas. Pagi-pagi sekali, Hinata sudah siap-siap datang ke Todai untuk melihat papan pengumuman. Awalnya Neji ingin mengantar Hinata, tapi ditolak. Soalnya, Neji 'kan jarang dapat libur dari kantor kepolisian, jadi lebih baik dipakai istirahat di rumah. Lagipula dia sudah janji akan berangkat bersama Sasuke.

Cuaca yang dingin membuat napas Hinata sedikit beruap, merapatkan scarf lembut dan tebal di lehernya. Tanpa perlu berusaha lebih keras, Sasuke dapat menemukan namanya berada di jajaran paling atas daftar murid yang lulus. Hinata harus menghitung beberapa nama dibawah si Uchiha muda. Hinata akhirnya menemukan namanya di deret ke tujuh. Gadis itu menarik napas lega dan mengucap syukur. Perjuangannya tidak sia-sia.

Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk membeli minuman hangat di kedai pinggir jalan, tak jauh dari Todai. Hinata mengangguk setuju, cuaca seperti ini memang paling nikmat kalau minum cokelat hangat. Sasuke sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang.

Dari sekian tahun yang sudah mereka lewati bersama-sama, Sasuke baru menemukan satu kesempatan yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Hinata selama ini.

"Mau cokelat hangat atau kopi?"

"Cokelat,"

Setelah mereka membayar pesanan, keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalan pulang ke rumah.

"Hinata, _daisuki da yo_," kata Sasuke jelas. Sasuke menyembunyikan rona merah di tulang pipinya dengan syal biru di lehernya. Akhirnya Sasuke mengungkapkannya perasaannya. Ayolah Hinata... jawab aku...

Langkah Hinata berhenti mendadak. Gadis itu berhenti menyeruput cokelatnya dan menatap Sasuke sedih. Sasuke menyukainya... tapi sayang sekali... Hinata masih mencintai Gaara...

"Maaf Sasuke," Hinata berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang halus agar tidak membuat hati Sasuke tersinggung, "A-aku masih mencintai orang lain,"

Sasuke tahu, orangnya pasti Gaara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia...

"Bukankah Gaara pergi?"

"Aku percaya padanya," ujar Hinata tegas, "Meskipun dia seperti itu, dia mau pergi ke Arab karena dia ingin berubah menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik,"

"Apakah kamu benar-benar bahagia hanya dengan mencintainya?"

Meskipun hatinya terluka, tapi Sasuke tetap berusaha memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Percuma jika dia memaksakan kehendaknya, bukankah hati Hinata sepenuhnya sudah dimiliki oleh Gaara?

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tegas, berusaha menahan tangis. Ada sedikit rasa kasihan dan bersalah pada Sasuke di dalam hatinya...

"Baiklah," Sasuke tersenyum pahit, mencoba mengikhlaskan perasaannya. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan disini. Memang dia mencintai Hinata, tapi Hinata bukanlah gadis yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas pelan dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata pelan. Hinata jadi menangis sendiri, bahkan sampai sekarang Sasuke masih baik padanya...

"Udah jangan nangis, harusnya aku yang nangis," perkataan Sasuke malah membuat tangisan Hinata makin deras.

"Maaf ya, aku sama sekali nggak ada maksud bikin Sasuke-kun sakit hati,"

Sasuke memakluminya. Gelas kopi hangat dan angin yang berhembus seolah menerbangkan perasaan _onesided love_nya pada Hinata...

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun kita jangan musuhan yah," Hinata terisak, "A-aku selalu berdoa su-suatu saat nanti ada perempuan yang cantik dan baik hati dan cinta mati sama Sasuke-kun,"

"Iya,"

Kisah cinta bertepuk tangan sebelah Sasuke memang harus berakhir sampai disini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata kadang berpikir, selama ini status hubungannya dengan Gaara itu, apa? Gaara tidak pernah memintanya menjadi pacar, tapi memintanya menjadi istrinya, bukan? Hinata jadi malu sendiri ketika ingatannya kembali ke saat dimana Gaara akan pergi.

Ino bilang sih, Hinata sedang menjalani LDR-an. _Long distance relationship._ Kata Ino, meskipun Gaara nggak pernah bilang Hinata itu pacarnya atau apa, yang penting perasaan Gaara terhadap Hinata. Jadi, hubungan yang sedang Hinata jalani termasuk kategori LDR-an. Ah, Hinata nggak terlalu ngerti sama yang begituan...

Dua tahun Gaara di Arab ternyata hanya memberikan sedikit kesempatan untuk mengirimi Hinata beberapa pesan singkat. Selebihnya, Gaara sibuk dengan jadwal yang dibuat oleh pihak asrama disana. Hasilnya, sisi buruk dari Gaara luntur—seperti kain berlumpur, di cuci pakai deterjen, direndam lama, dikucek sekuat tenaga sampai tidak meninggalkan bekas—kira-kira seperti itulah keadaan pribadi Gaara di Arab.

Suatu waktu, Gaara berhasil tersambung dengan koneksi telepon di Jepang. Peduli amat dengan pulsanya yang pasti langsung habis...

Suara tuuuut tuuuut mulai terdengar.

"Moshi-moshi?" Hinata mengangkat teleponnya. Gaara jadi kangen sama Hinata... ayolah, jangan sampai si botak tahu dia sedang menelepon Hinata. Masalahnya, bawahan Mister Sabaku selalu mencegah Gaara menelepon Hinata, supaya konsentrasi Gaara nggak buyar.

"Hinata?"

"Gaa-gaara-kun?"

Tetot. Mati. Mentang-mentang koneksi luar negeri jadi sambungan teleponnya harus terputus? Padahal Gaara hanya punya waktu bebas untuk menelpon Hinata itu benar-benar terbatas.

Hinata mencoba menelpon Gaara kembali, tapi sayang, operator bilang nomornya tidak aktif. Iyalah, ponselnya Gaara langsung diambil oleh bawahan Mister Sabaku.

Yasudahlah... jika keinginannya mendengar suara Hinata juga tidak bisa ya sudahlah...

.

.

.

"Ma, maafkan Gaara ya dulu Gaara sering bikin Mama nangis,"

Yah, sekarang juga Mama Karura lagi nangis kok gara-gara Gaara. Mereka sedang menjemput Gaara untuk dibawa mendaftar ke Harvard. Gaara yang sekarang bukanlah Gaara yang dulu nyaris membuat data populasi manusia di Suna turun drastis. Gaara yang sekarang adalah pemuda yang taat pada agama...

Mama Karura jadi terharu, wanita itu memeluk Gaara erat.

"Mama selalu maafin Gaara dari dulu kok, Mama selalu sayang sama Gaara," ucap Mama Karura sambil mencium pipi Gaara.

"Kakak, maaf ya,"

"Iya gapapa, akhirnya kamu jadi 'bener' lagi," isak Kankurou bahagia sambil mencubit pipi Gaara yang tidak sechubby dulu.

"Ayo, katanya mau berangkat ke Harvard," padahal Mister Sabaku-lah yang paling bahagia luar biasa, ternyata keputusannya mengirimkan Gaara ke Arab sangatlah tepat. Gaara buru-buru menarik koper besarnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tapi, setelah Gaara berhasil melewati dua tahun di Arab dengan sabar, Mister Sabaku memenuhi janjinya dengan menyekolahkan Gaara ke Harvard. Ada keinginan untuk kembali ke Jepang, namun Gaara segera menahan hatinya agar tetap bersabar menyelesaikan studinya di Harvard. Dengan begini, saat dia kembali ke Jepang, semua hal yang dia inginkan akan segera ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

Sudah empat tahun terlewati. Hinata juga sudah lulus dari Todai. Hinata mengirimkan lamaran kerja dan sekarang dia di terima di rumah sakit Tokyo sebagai dokter spesialis anak-anak. Sekarang sudah akhir musim dingin, menuju musim semi.

"Kamu dimana?" akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, nama Gaara Sabaku terpampang jelas kembali di layar ponsel Hinata. Si gadis Hyuuga ini tidak mengganti nomor ponselnya agar Gaara suatu saat bisa menghubunginya lagi. Hinata mengangkat telepon hati-hati, sambil berdoa agar telepon tidak terputus lagi.

"Di ru-rumah," di seberang sana, Gaara tersenyum tipis, menyadari Hinata masih belum berubah—suaranya yang lembut dan gagapnya saat dia merasa malu.

"Kirimkan alamatmu," kata Gaara langsung to the point.

"Eh?" Apa mungkin Gaara akan datang ke rumahnya?

"Aku tunggu," kata Gaara lagi sebelum memutuskan sambungan ponsel. Hinata segera mengetikkan alamat rumahnya, dengan penuh harap bisa bertemu Gaara kembali.

_Message delivered_.

Hinata menatap layar ponselnya, lalu harap-harap cemas Gaara akan datang. Kalau misalkan Gaara datang, wajahnya seperti apa? Apa dia datang dengan unta, dan iring-iringan rebana? Apakah dia memakai sorban dan berbaju gamis panjang dengan jubah lengkap? Apa dia menumbuhkan janggut?

Lalu jika memang Gaara benar-benar datang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Hiashi mengerutkan dahi saat di depan rumah berhenti sebuah lambhorgini hitam. Siapa gerangan yang punya mobil semewah itu? Pintu mobil terbuka dan ada lima orang yang turun dan berjalan masuk ke halaman rumah Hyuuga.

Hiashi membuka pintu dan tetap memasang ekspresi wajah datar. Hinata yang kebetulan mau sapu-sapu halaman karena masih ada salju yang menimbun—meskipun sebentar lagi musim semi mau datang kaget dengan kedatangan seseorang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya.

"Maaf jika kedatangan kami terlalu mendadak, tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya," kata Temari, senyum lima jarinya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Gaara-kun...?"

Hinata tidak akan pernah mengira, kedatangan Gaara ke Konoha akan berubah seperti ini. Gaara tidak datang dengan mengendarai unta punuk dua, tidak diiringi rebana, tidak memakai sorban ataupun gamis panjang dan tidak menumbuhkan janggut.

Kini, dia datang bukanlah Gaara Sabaku—si berandal yang ganteng. Wajahnya lebih lonjong, garis rahangnya lebih tegas dan bahunya lebih tegap. Untuk beberapa detik ke depan, Hinata tidak mengerjapkan matanya saking terpesona oleh ketampanan Hinata yang memang tidak ada duanya.

Haji Gaara Sabaku.

Dulu, rambutnya selalu acak-acakan dan memperlihatkan tato kanji Ai. (salah sendiri, pakai cat permanen untuk membuat tato). Sekarang lebih panjang namun terlihat rapih dan menapilkan kesan tampan namun memikat. Kulitnya bukan putih pucat, tapi putih kemerah-merahan, Hinata bersyukur, kulit Gaara tidak berubah karena efek cuaca yang ekstrem di Arab sana.

Nggak kebayang kalau Gaara pulang-pulang, kulitnya sebelas-dua belas sama orang di Zimbabwe. Bukannya masalah ras... cuman nggak kebayang aja seorang Gaara Sabaku jadi hitam.

"Ayo masuk dulu," Hinata membuka pintu lebar-lebar sambil melukiskan sebuah senyuman bahagia. "Ayo kak Temari,"

Gaara tersenyum... sebentar. Hinata belum berubah dan dia masih setia menunggunya! Hanya rambutnya sedikit bertambah panjang, dan poninya jadi tidak rata lagi—tapi dijepit ke samping. Pipinya yang kemerah-merahan dan senyumnya yang tenang masih sama seperti dulu.

"Ayah, kenalkan ini temanku, Gaara Sabaku," Hiashi mengangguk dan mempersilakan keluarga Sabaku untuk duduk dulu di ruang tamu. Hinata menyiapkan teh dan camilan untuk mereka semua. Keluarga Sabaku sedikit berbasa-basi dahulu sebelum menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka. Mereka baru saja pulang dari perusahaan Mister Sabaku—setelah pelantikan Gaara sebagai direktur yang menggantikan posisi Mister Sabaku.

"Lalu tujuan kalian datang kemari untuk?"

"Anak say-," Mister Sabaku memutuskan untuk menghentikan kalimatnya begitu menyadari si bungsu berkeinginan untuk mengutarakan sendiri niat kedatangannya ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Saya, Gaara Sabaku berniat melamar anak anda, Hinata Hyuuga,"

Adoh Gaara plis deh, nggak ada apa suprise yang lebih baik daripada ini kan? Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, antara bahagia, malu dan terharu. Jadi ini maksudnya Gaara meminta alamatnya? Mau melamarnya? Ternyata penantiannya selama ini berakhir dengan bahagia!

"Atas dasar apa? Apa kalian sudah mengenal?" Hiashi cukup terkejut. Seorang pengusaha muda, mengendarai lambhorgini, datang dari Arab dan sekarang ingin melamar Hinata? Rasanya Hiashi belum pernah melihat Hinata membawa pemuda ini ke rumahnya.

"Saya teman waktu SMA, saya melamar Hinata atas dasar cinta," bukannya bermaksud gombal, tapi inilah ungkapan jujur dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka, bukanlah suatu penghalang, perasaan itu malah semakin lama semakin membesar di dalam hati Gaara.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, memainkan kedua telunjuknya malu. Kalau misalkan kayak gini caranya, Gaara makin punya skill ngemixer hatinya sama seperti dulu. Gaara to the point banget...

"Baiklah ikuti aku. Kau akan menjalani serangkaian tes untuk membuktikan kelayakan kau menjadi suami Hinata,"

Tes pertama. Hiashi mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dan memberikannya pada Gaara. Di belakang rumah, terdapat sebuah aula kosong yang dulu dibangun oleh almarhum Hizashi untuk latihan menembak Neji ataupun anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lainnya. Dan sekarang, tempat ini digunakan untuk mengetes sejauh mana kemampuan Gaara menggunakan senjata api dengan akurat.

"Tembak sepuluh sasaran itu dalam satu menit," tunjuk Hiashi pada sepuluh buah lingkaran di ujung dinding sebelah barat. "Tembak saja, aula ini kedap suara,"

Gaara waktu di Arab sering banget latihan kayak gini. Seminggu tujuh kali, malah di medan yang lebih berbahaya. Jadi, kalau cuman disuruh nembak sepuluh sasaran dalam satu menit dengan akurat itu hanya masalah kecil buat Gaara.

Dalam hati, Hiashi mulai menghitung-hitung seberapa besar potensi Gaara untuk masuk ke dalam kantor kepolisian. Kalau Neji punya partner, Neji tidak akan pulang larut malam lagi 'kan?

Tes kedua. Gaara disuruh buka baju—nggak semuanya—cuman atasan doang dan disuruh keluar, ngebuktiin kalau Gaara tahan banting sama cuaca dingin macam musim salju. Mumpung cuaca masih dingin, Hiashi ingin tahu sejauh mana Gaara bisa bertahan. Otot-otot yang bagus dan terbentuk itu cukup membuat Hiashi kagum.

Semuanya berjalan dengan mudah.

Tes terakhir.

"Apa yang bisa kau buktikan kepadaku jika kau memang benar-benar pantas untuk putriku?" pertanyaan simpel, tapi Hiashi punya jawaban sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Gaara menatap Hiashi dengan pandangan mata yang jernih.

"Aku bukanlah Gaara Sabaku yang dulu pernah membuat putrimu menangis ketakutan. Aku kembali sebagai Gaara Sabaku yang berubah, aku yang belajar banyak hal. Aku memang bukan pria dengan banyak harta (bohong banget)," Gaara berhenti sejenak, memantapkan hatinya, "Tapi aku mencintai Hinata dengan kadar ketulusan yang tidak satu orang pun menyamainya,"

"Aku pria yang pantas untuk Hinata. Aku pria yang baik-baik, aku pria yang mempunyai banyak cinta yang bisa membuat Hinata akan terus bahagia jika dia bersamaku selamanya,"

Hiashi tersenyum... tapi sebentar.

Ini dia. Hiashi selalu mencari pria baik-baik, yang bisa menggunakan revolver dengan hebat (jadi kalau ada penjahat, tinggal tembak), insting yang tajam, tahan cuaca ekstrim dan taat pada agama dan hidup dijamin makmur nan sejahtera, semuanya ada pada dalam diri Gaara. Hiashi tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata pasti akan aman di dalam perlindungan orang yang mencintainya.

Semacam all-in-one. Hiashi gak perlu mikir lama-lama untuk merestui Gaara sebagai suami Hinata. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Lagipula dengan begini satu beban di pundaknya mulai berkurang.

"Baiklah, seminggu lagi kalian akan menikah," kata Hiashi tangannya masih bersidekap.

Gaara bengong sebentar. Hiashi berdeham, mengagetkan Gaara.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak senang?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Baik, terimakasih atas kepercayaan anda, Hiashi-tousan,"

Mister Sabaku dan Mama Karura mengucap syukur, akhirnya si bungsu menjalani kehidupan yang normal juga. Temari dan Kankurou merasa bangga dan tidak keberatan mereka didahului oleh si adik dalam hal pernikahan.

.

.

.

Pesta yang dilaksanakan akhirnya cukup meriah. Hinata mengundang teman-temannya. Hiashi dan Mister Sabaku juga ikut mengundang koleganya. Beberapa teman Gaara semasa di Arab juga berdatangan-Mama Karura bersikeras, kalau rezeki bisa dicari, jadi, jika pernikahan mewah yang hanya dilaksanakan sekali seumur hidup tidak masalah bukan? Hiashi mengalah dan memberi syarat agar Hinata bisa mengenakan kimono untuk pengantin Jepang kebanyakan.

Ballroom yang disewa begitu besar, dan Hinata baru tahu kalau Ayahnya ternyata punya harta yang sangat banyak. (selama ini Hiashi mendidik anaknya hidup sederhana agar suatu hari nanti mereka bisa mengelola kekayaan Hyuuga yang berlimpah ruah dengan baik) mereka menyewa sebuah hotel bintang lima.

Gaunnya putih yang melekat di tubuh Hinata tidak memberikan akses banyak bagi mata kaum adam untuk melihat kemulusan kulit si putri sulung Hyuuga. Gaara bilang, Hinata hanya milik dia, tidak ada satu pun orang yang boleh tahu dan menikmati keindahan kulit mulus Hinata selain dia! Hinata diam saja, tidak banyak berkomentar, padahal dalam hati sudah teriak-teriak kegirangan.

"Saya terima nikahnya Hinata Hyuuga binti Hiashi Hyuuga dengan mahar emas seberat 250 gram," ucap Gaara serius di hadapan penghulu.

"Sah?"

"SAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kankurou, Temari yang teriaknya paling kenceng. Cahaya blitz dari puluhan kamera berebut mengabadikan momen paling mengharukan sekaligus membahagiakan dari pasangan Sabaku. Mister Sabaku dan Mama Karura menangis terharu, menyaksikan si bungsu menikah adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi mereka. Hiashi dan Neji senang-senang saja melihat Hinata berbahagia dengan laki-laki yang baik.

Si gadis yang kini sudah berganti marga menjadi Hinata Sabaku, menangis terharu. Padahal Hinata sudah bilang, mahar pernikahannya tidak usah mahal-mahal, tapi Gaara bersikeras, gadis seperti dia pantas diberi mahar yang sepadan. Gaara mengusap pipinya pelan—sama seperti yang dulu ia lakukan pada Hinata.

Gaara berbisik pelan, "Ssst—jangan nangis lagi," Hinata mengangguk pelan, mengusap sedikit bulir airmata yang membuat bulumatanya semakin basah.

"Dengan begini, aku dan kamu tidak akan berpisah lagi," bisik Gaara kembali.

Satu jam kemudian, Hinata berganti pakaian dengan kimono modifikasi yang dirancang oleh Temari. Ternyata kakak perempuan Gaara itu diam-diam punya kimono yang dirancangnya sendiri untuk Hinata. Asalnya, kimono tersebut untuk kado pernikahan, tak disangka Hinata akan mengenakannya di hari pernikahannya. Kimononya lapis tiga, namun kain yang dipilih oleh Temari tidak membuat Hinata merasa berat dan harus menyeret kimononya.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung dengan khidmat. Hinata menikmati setiap do'a yang dipanjatkan oleh undangan yang datang, menikmati musik klasik yang mengalun dari gesekan biola milik Hanabi. Adik Hinata itu sudah pulang dari sekolah asramanya dan penyakit tomboynya juga sudah sembuh total. Si gadis bungsu itu menyanggul rambutnya dan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk kakak tercinta yang sedang berbahagia.

"Gaara-kun, tunggu dulu," kata Hinata sebelum gadis itu masuk ke kamar pengantin. Pestanya sudah berakhir. Keluarga Sabaku dan keluarga Hyuuga memberikan privasi untuk keduanya.

"Hm?" Gaara bisa melihat ada sebuah iPad di tangan Hinata.

"Difoto dulu yuk, aku mau upload ke Instagram," kata Hinata malu-malu. Gaara tersenyum lembut...

"Iya, sini,"

.

.

.

Gaara membeli sebuah rumah yang cukup lega di Nagasaki. Halaman rumah yang luas dan penuh bunga-bunga, dan pemandangan yang indah. Desain minimalis membuat kesan nyaman dan bersih semakin kuat. Pigura besar yang memuat foto mereka berdua yang sedang di jembatan Thames malam hari terpampang jelas di dinding ruang utama. Gaara hanya mengambil waktu seminggu untuk jalan-jalan ke Eropa dengan Hinata. Banyak hal menarik disana yang akan dia tunjukkan pada Hinata.

Gaara mengatur agar jadwal kerja Hinata sebagai dokter anak tidak terlalu berat. Cukup mengambil shift pagi-siang. Sisanya diambil oleh teman Hinata yang bernama Konan dan Yuugao. Lalu dia sendiri bekerja dari pagi sampai sore.

Padahal, niat awal Gaara adalah menetap di Inggris bersama Hinata. Mereka akan tinggal di sebuah rumah dengan sentuhan klasik kuno. Tapi Mama Karura dan Ayahanda Hiashi belum menyetujui. Katanya terlalu jauh... kalau ada sesuatu 'kan susah, karena ke Inggris-Jepang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Omong-omong, Gaara sekarang mengambil alih jabatan Mister Sabaku di perusahaan. Mister Sabaku menawari Kankurou dan Temari terlebih dahulu. Tapi, Temari memilih untuk melanjutkan studi desain di luar negeri dan membuka sebuah galeri dan Kankurou memilih tinggal di Arab Saudi untuk menempa diri.

Katanya sih pingin hidupnya kayak Gaara gitu. Balik dari Arab langsung menikah dengan sang pujaan hati. Berbekal kemantapan hati dan pengalaman si Adik, Kankurou berangkat dengan tekad yang kuat. Kankurou juga sudah membersihkan wajahnya yang comeng-comeng sebelum menginjakkan kaki di tanah suci.

Gaara punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada memikirkan hal kalau obsesi kakaknya berubah.

Hinata yang sedang merengut di dalam pelukannya adalah sebuah urusan yang penting bagi Gaara. Mereka berdua ada di sofa ruang tengah saling berhadapan.

"Gaara-kun," panggil Hinata pelan, semburat merah mewarnai pipinya yang putih. Hinata masih belum percaya, pemuda yang dulu akan mencekik lehernya kini malah pemuda yang memasang kalung indah di lehernya.

"Hmm?" Gaara masih sibuk mengganti channel TV. Camilan dari pesta pernikahan mereka masih banyak. Padahal Hinata sudah mengirimkannya ke tetangga untuk disumbangkan tapi belum habis juga.

"Selama ini, selalu saja Gaara-kun yang berkorban banyak untukku,"

"Bukankah itu memang sudah seharusnya?"

"A-aku jadi berpikir... aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk menjadi istri Gaara-kun,"

Selama ini mereka jarang berinteraksi, lalu berpisah untuk waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar dan Hinata sekarang malah merasa tidak pantas mendampingi Gaara yang sudah berubah banyak. Gaara yang begini, Gaara yang begitu, tidak cocok dengan dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Hinata-ku, dengarkan aku," bisik Gaara lembut, "Kamu itu adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pantas untukku. Aku bisa menjadi seperti ini karena dulu kamu bilang kamu hanya ingin menikah dengan orang baik-baik,"

"Jadi berhenti berpikir kamu tak pantas untukku,"

Ih, Hinata jadi gemes sendiri sama Gaara yang kayak gini...

"Gaara-kun, a-aku..." Hinata bersyukur... meskipun Gaara masih minim ekspresi, setidaknya komplikasi dalam berkomunikasinya sudah sembuh total. Meskipun Gaara masih cuek, setidaknya dia sudah berhenti berbicara kasar.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" kata Hinata dengan perasaan bahagia yang begitu membuncah di dalam dadanya, menghambur ke dalam pelukan Gaara yang kuat dan hangat. Gaara tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambut panjang Hinata yang wangi,

"Aku juga," dan Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Gaara.

.

.

.

Gaara dan Hinata berpacaran setelah menikah. Terdengar aneh, tapi begitulah mereka. Bukankah dengan begitu ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan atas nama cinta tanpa menimbulkan efek negatif dan 'berbahaya'? Keduanya sama-sama tidak punya pengalaman dalam hubungan asmara, dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Bukankah dengan begitu mereka bisa membangun sebuah ikatan antara hati ke hati dengan lebih kuat? Saling memahami, menyelami hal-hal baru dengan bersama-sama. Usia mereka masih muda, jadi mereka juga bisa menikmati apa yang namanya pacaran dalam ikatan yang lebih suci.

Kehidupan mereka—meskipun banyak ujian dan cobaan, tapi karena mereka melewatinya bersama-sama—bahagia selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah foto dengan background Tokyo Tower di malam hari, (diambil dari jendela hotel yang dibuka lebar) terlihat Gaara sedang merangkul mesra Hinata yang tersenyum merona.

hinatasabaku: sama Gaara-kun!

#GettingOverYou #Wedding #LoveForLive

**FIN ^_^ Getting Over You, complete (c) Rosecchy**

* * *

**Alhamdullilahhirabbilalamin akhirnya ada salah satu ffku yang complete :')**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review :')**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memfollow/favorite ff ini :')**

**Terimakasih semuanya :')**

**Buat yang nanya kenapa ujug-ujug udah UN, ada kalimat di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya; 'Tidak terasa mereka berdua sudah menghadapi ujian nasonal lagi. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat...'**

**Terus iya itu emang plothole :') parah sekali ya saya :')**

**Dadaaaaaaaah! sampai berjumpa lagi di ff selanjutnya! maaf kalau masih ada typo dsb :') saya udah meriksa lagi tapi gatau tah masih ada atau engga :')**

**Ayo review yuk di chapter terakhir ini :') terimakasih untuk kalian semua... terimakasih...**


End file.
